La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell. Connor and Abby are stranded in the Cretaceous Era, surviving and believing they're the only two people on Earth, that is until the Devil pays a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my fic in reponse to Iellix' plotbunny challenge:**

**_Plotbunny: While stuck in the Cretaceous, Connor and Abby discover someone else who's been trapped through an anomaly--and survived. It can be anyone, from any time period. (For an extra bonus challenge, it can be someone from, say, Medieval France who won't speak the same language.) Anomalies have popped up in the past so if you think about it it's not unlikely that people before them ended up accidentally stuck where they shouldn't have been._**

**Being fluent in French (though my written grammar will be spotty) I'm pretty sure I can accommodate her on all points.**

La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer (The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell)  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Chapter 1

Abby wasn't certain when the shift had happened, but the sight of Connor's hands drenched in blood as he dragged the lifeless two hundred pound body of a raptor behind him had ceased to be gross and had become incredibly sexy. The bulk of Connor's survival skills had come from science fiction and Abby never ceased to be amazed when one of his crazy schemes actually worked. The perimeter around their territory was booby trapped and as well defended as it possibly could be all things considered. Raptor leather was useful and incredibly tough, as was their sinew and with Abby's school girl skill of weaving friendship bracelets, they had thread and rope in addition to the lengths their survival packs contained. They also had meat, although even cooked it was acrid and altogether unpleasant. It was digestible and contained nutrients. There wasn't much in the way of mammals to be found in the Cretaceous Era, but Connor said there were some species in Africa. Sadly it looked as though they were in North America, possibly Eastern Europe judging by his study of the trees. Though Abby was tough, she wasn't exactly knowledgeable in wilderness survival. Neither was Connor for that matter, but as he pointed out, his massive intellect combined with a lifetime of films, books and television aided him in coming up with practical plans to ensure their survival. In addition he'd spent his entire life devoted to studying the very world they were now trapped in. There were days when Abby felt down right useless. Connor never made her feel that way. He asked her opinion and approval for everything he did. He listened to her ideas and helped her implement them. He always saw a way to improve them and she didn't begrudge him, but often she wondered if she was more hindrance than help. Of course that was nonsense and she knew better. They had been stranded for three months and in that time, Connor had professed his love for her innumerable times and she reciprocated. At first she said it to please him, because they were the only two people in the world and his presence made her happy. Then one day, as she watched him whittle a branch into spear with the knife from the survival pack, seeing his focus and grit as he worked and the way the veins in his neck stood out, something inside her awoke. It was lust, it was gratitude, it was respect and it was solace. She genuinely loved him too.

"Conn?" she asked. He looked up form his work on the spear, wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve from his red hoody.

"Yes Abbs?" he replied. He licked a droplet of sweat from the divot on his upper lip and Abby took in a shaky breath. She sat on the rock next to him and linked her arm around his.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know you do, I love you too."

"No, Connor. I mean, I'm in love with you. I just... I mean... you're my guy, I'm yours. I _love_ you." He smiled and cupped her cheek as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Abby, I know. _I know_. You didn't leave me when I busted my ankle. You took care of me. You listen when I have something to say, you let me carry out my ridiculous plans, you even let me have the comfy rock to sleep on. If that's not love, I don't know what is." She giggled and snuggled in close.

"I'm glad it's you, Conn."

"All it took was being the last man on Earth to get you to come around!"

"You're the _only_ man I want, whether there's a billion or just you on the planet."

"So, when we get home... "

"I'm telling everyone you're my boyfriend. I think they'd lock me in an asylum if I came back still protesting. Months alone with you, all that unresolved sexual tension? I truly would be insane if I didn't jump on it." Connor laughed, tipping his head to rest against hers.

"Any chance of resolving the sexual tension?" She nudged him playfully.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." That was a month ago. To Abby's surprise it was Connor who'd kept a level head about things. It would be a catastrophe if she were to get pregnant. There was no question that he wanted to sleep with her, but he suggested they wait until they got home. The made love in almost every other imaginable way. In a strange fashion it made them feel even closer.

When he got to the edge of the river that flowed from the pool at the base of a fifty foot waterfall with his kill, Connor dropped to his knees in exhaustion, plunging his bloody hands into the rushing water. With a bit of scrubbing they were clean. He took down mouthfuls of the cool water until he was satiated. Abby descended from her lookout point, spear in hand to welcome him back. When he voiced his plans to build raptor traps based on something Arnold Schwartzenegger had contrived in _Predator_ she didn't honestly think it would work, but low and behold, they had their forth successful kill in two months. Connor grunted in her direction as she approached before stripping off his leather jacket, then his hoody, followed by his black tshirt. Abby took his clothes and set them aside out of way. Bare chested, Connor set about gutting the raptor with his knife. The first time he'd been so grossed out he'd nearly thrown up, but by now he was experienced and unfazed by the gore. He flipped the long strands of his sweat drenched hair back off his forehead as he plunged the knife into the dinosaur's gut, slicing it open. He bicep and forearm bulged and strained as he cut through the tough layers of skin and muscle. Abby stayed vigilant, keeping watch for predators, but also watching Connor. She knew he'd always been fit, but since getting trapped in the past and having to fend for themselves he'd put on muscle bulk and had lost what little body fat he'd had. Connor Temple was _ripped._

He took out the viscera and sent them into the rushing river where they were swept over the second waterfall and its thirty foot drop. He skinned the thing and took the meat from the flanks and thighs and stripped the sinew for later use. Meanwhile Abby started up a bonfire on the dirt by the shore. Each day they gathered wood, berries and tree nuts. When they had an animal to deal with they burned away the inedible flesh and kept the claws, bones and teeth. They'd even fashioned bowls of a sort out of raptor skulls and Connor used the rib bones in a perimeter alarm system he'd invented. The large femurs he kept but had yet to assign them a purpose, for the time being they bleached in the sun. Abby set the meat to cook on the makeshift spit they'd constructed. She kept telling herself it tasted like chicken when she choked it down. Fortunately the nuts and berries tasted good. As did the leaves of a certain meadow flower that reminded her of dandelions. So therefore they had salad. Sometimes when they went foraging they found a nest with eggs. They were lucky it was summer, when the weather turned they both knew they'd be in trouble. That was why they were making provisionary plans with the food. The berries were in abundance for the time being, so Abby made herself a project of drying as many as she could in the sun. The same with the nuts. It would save their lives come winter, when hunting would be much more difficult. She'd made satchels out of raptor leather to store the 'raisins' in and so far she had two full ones. They'd also used the leather to make a 'smoke house' to make what Connor affectionately called 'raptor jerky'. It tasted a whole lot better than their regular dinner. Half Connor's kill today would be smoked and preserved. All in all it gave her a little hope to know survival was a possibility.

The process of gutting, skinning, filleting and deboning a raptor took Connor the entire day. When he finished by late afternoon he was covered in blood, sweat and dirt. _God he looks gorgeous_, thought Abby. There was something about this rugged, manly, hunter version of Connor that set her off. He was definitely getting lucky once they retired to the cave for the night. When he finally finished he rinsed his hands and the knife in the river, but didn't rest yet.

"Abby, love, lend us a hand won't you? My arms are tired and I think my hands are a bit cramped." he asked, smiling at her so his dimples showed. Abby gave him a stern look, but behind it her eyes were shining. She took the knife from him and set it aside, then grabbed him by his belt, tugging him forward. She undid his belt, then the button of his jeans and lastly she slowly lowered the zip.

"Everytime you do this you get that goofy grin on your face!" She reached in behind and pushed her hands down under his boxers to give his taut bum a squeeze. Connor grunted in approval. She lowered both his shorts and his jeans to the ground where she helped him out of his shoes and socks. "You should strip naked _before_ you gut the raptor."

"Now where would the fun in that be?" She took his clothes to the water's edge and began washing them against the rocks, clearing away the animal blood while Connor walked into the river until he was up to his thighs and proceeded to wash himself clean of the day's grime. She lay his clothes by the fire, knowing they'd be dry in minutes with the sun still in the sky and the fire roaring. She watched him bathe while she kept her senses on guard. The were never allowed to relax completely, one of them was always watching out for the other. The only time they felt truly safe was when they were in their cave. It would be extremely difficult for a predator of any consequence to get inside. Abby watched as Connor dunked his head in the water, giving his hair a good scrub. She was envious of that hair, it never seemed to get tangled. Fortunately Connor had managed to make her a rudimentary comb from a bone, so her hair never became a rat's nest. He flipped himself up and rivulets of water streamed down his naked body. He really was a thing of absolute beauty. He returned to the shore and Abby met him with his boxers, which had dried already.

"Thanks. Your turn?" he asked, knowing full well she'd been watching him. Now he wanted his own show. She nodded and began to strip, handing him her clothes. He watched her pert bottom as she stepped into the water. She submersed herself to wash, then lay back and let the water flow over her. Her succulent breasts surfaced and Connor watched in rapture. He kept his ears open to signs of anything approaching, but his eyes were focused on Abby as she smiled up at the sunshine beating down on her. Her skin shimmered and her long hair flowed out behind her. She looked so pure without her customary layers of make-up and with her skin so tanned and her hair turned golden. She stayed in the water for quite some time, until a breeze came rolling in and cooled her. Connor met her at the shore with her clothes and a quiet, comforting embrace. He kissed her softly, the whiskers of his beard tickling her lips. He dressed himself before they settled down to eat their meal of the day. The meat would keep for several days thanks to another of Connor's inventions. There again, he saw it on television. He dug down about four feet into the earth a good distance from the river sediment. Even in the summer it was cold enough to preserve the cooked meat for a time. He lined the entire hole with sand, then river rock, which prevented worms or insects to surface and attack their food. He then covered the hole with lashed together sticks and a heavy bed of moss, masking the scent from other animals as well as locking in the cold temperature. A prehistoric refrigerator.

The last hours of the day were usually spent in silence. Half way up the path that led into the entrance to their cave there was a flat rock upon which they could sit. There was nothing but sheer rock behind and above them, so there was no need to be on guard. They could sit and watch over the land from their vantage point half way up the massive hillside as the sun dipped below the horizon. They could see as far as the valley where they'd spent their first night in their prehistoric world, before they'd found the river and followed it to where they now made their camp. The days passed surprisingly fast, even though Connor kept track. But when the sunset passed into twilight their world seemed to halt for a time. Abby leaned back against Connor's chest as he wrapped his arms around her middle. He rested his chin on her shoulder and just breathed. Abby's hand caressed his inner thigh, back and forth. It was a comforting gesture. Despite all the inherent danger, it really did look like paradise.

"Conn! What's that?!" exclaimed Abby, sitting up.

"What? Where?" he asked following her line of sight.

"There, by the riverside, on the right, half way to the anomaly site. Do you see it?" He looked and saw nothing, it was a terribly long distance. He was about to say something when he saw it too, a tiny glint in the dying light.

"Something metal. It is possible it could be a striation in a rock."

"It's too strong for that. We wouldn't be able to see it from this distance. We're at least two miles away. What do you suppose it means?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea Abby. Looks like we're taking a field trip tomorrow."

"After a piece of metal on the shore of a river?"

"Sure, why not? Have you got something else planned for tomorrow?"

"Of course not. But it might not be anything."

"But it might."

"Okay! Take a note of the trees and rocks now then, so we'll know when we get to the right spot." They observed until the sun finally disappeared. They rose to their feet and made their way up to the recess in the stone that allowed them to just barely avoid getting drenched by the waterfall as they slipped behind the wall of water. Well practiced they moved together until they reached the mouth of their cave. Abby brought out the flint and tinder from her jacket pocket and knelt at the gathering of twigs, moss and wood that made up their nightly campfire. It was far enough back in the cave that the moisture of the waterfall didn't affect it and after a few tries the sparks set the pile a light. The air currents generated by the open space of the cave and the waterfall drew the smoke out. Connor added wood until there was a healthy roar to the fire. It would last the night and in the morning he would rebuild again it for the next night.

There was a field beyond the woods with thick, coarse grasses that grew almost as tall as Abby. They'd spent a solid week cutting down as much as they could to weave into mats. It was far superior than sleeping on dirt. Connor put his knife away in his pack and settled down on the mat they shared, opening his arms and inviting her to lie with him.

"Time for sleep, we should get as much as we can if we want to be alert tomorrow," said Connor. Abby knelt down in front of him. She reached out to caress his face.

"Not yet." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He caught on quickly and moments later she felt his hand inch up under her shirt to touch her bare skin. He pulled her down and he came over her, hands fumbling at her jeans while she went for his belt. His mouth returned to hers for a deep kiss, tongues dueling and inviting.

"Oh I love you, Abby."

"Love you, Connor." He left her mouth as he tugged her jeans down her legs and with a wicked grin, he descended.

tbc

**A/N: I'm considering doing what the glorious Casy Dee has done with her "Alice" tales, which is M rated excerpts that pick up where the main fic fades to black. That is, if there's interest. Anyone interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Each morning began more or less the same. Connor almost always awoke first, seeming to be able to sense the dawn. Morning was when they needed to be the most careful. The smaller dinosaurs that inhabited the woods came to drink and even though they weren't half the size of him, dozens of them at once could prove to be a real challenge. If they were short on meat he'd spear a couple, but otherwise he'd let them drink their fill and disperse before he showed his head. Raptors very rarely showed up, if they did Connor and Abby steered clear. Connor's traps usually got them, but not every pathway was one hundred percent protected. He did his best. There again however, if food was the issue, he would take it on. The first time he'd done it Abby was terrified and had berated him afterwards. With his spear in one hand and his knife at the ready at his belt, he scampered down from their spot behind the waterfall and approached as quietly as possible. The raptor was too involved in drinking to notice his advance, that was until the last second when Connor was poised to strike. The raptor turned to him and let out a snarl of warning before leaping into the air after him. Abby screamed and Connor lunged forward. The spear awkwardly pierced the beast in its side, but not enough to stop it from getting back up and attacking again. Connor seemed to lose all conscious thought and became a solitary hunter, killing his prey being his only thought. He was acting on pure instinct. He pulled the knife from his side and hunched his shoulders over and bent his knees. The pair rushed each other and Connor threw himself under the dinosaur and shoved his knife up into the soft underbelly. It was all over in seconds. Connor thrust the knife up in deep and ripped open the raptor's guts. The thing fell dead away and Connor lay back panting and recovering from his burst of adrenaline.

Abby came rushing to him smacked him on the side of his face. It was a hard blow, enough to make his head hit the ground and to leave a bruise that lingered for two weeks. "OW! What the hell was that for!?" he cried.

"What the hell were you thinking! Don't you EVER do that to me again!" she raged, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him up. He was about to argue, but then noticed her wide, fear filled eyes and he understood. It was precisely like the time when she'd rushed headlong into the cave when they first discovered it without pausing to consider that it might not be empty. He'd yelled his head off at her for doing it. Connor nodded and wrapped his arms around her as she sniffled and cried, clinging tightly to him.

"We have to eat, Abbs. Berries and nuts aren't going to cut it."

"I know. I'm sorry I hit you. I was just scared and angry. I shouldn't have done it." She kissed his neck and hugged him so tight he thought his lungs might burst. "I can't do this without you, Conn. You can't leave me alone out here."

"I won't! I... I love you, Abby." It was the first time she'd heard those words since she'd been dangling over a cliff in another place and time with him gripping her hand and refusing to let her go. Something stirred inside her and prompted the words to spill from her mouth.

"I... I love you." She said them so quietly she wasn't sure he'd have heard her, but of course he did. He pulled back, looking at her in astonishment.

"Abby?" She wasn't sure how to react, she hadn't meant to say the words out loud, so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. Soon enough he became the aggressor and thrust his tongue into her mouth. His fervor caught Abby by surprise, but she allowed it, welcomed it. In the distance the shrieking cry of another predator sounded and they broke apart. "Um... we should..."

"Yeah..." From then on things were a little different. They were best friends and had gotten closer since being stranded, but Connor always kept a clear line in the sand about what he would and would not do. That line had been obliterated. He kissed her when he wanted to. He put his hands where he wanted to, when he wanted to and he said things to her that the Connor of old would've died of embarrassment to even think let alone say. Abby found that she _loved_ this new, confident Connor Temple.

Connor stretched and gently parted from Abby, stepping outside to the mouth of the cave to see who was drinking this morning. She yawned as she came around, still clinging to the restful sleep she'd been enjoying. He stoked the dying embers of the fire back to life, adding branches until he had a small blaze going. He set water to boil in the raptor skull he'd salvaged, and after it was bubbling he threw in a handful of baby pine needles he'd stripped from the branches the day before. He let tea steep for half an hour until the water had turned yellow-brown. He strained the liquid into another skull and repeated the process until he and Abby each had a morning beverage chock full of vitamin C and other nutrients. The drink also helped to keep their teeth clean, stripping away the plaque. They drank their morning tea in silence. Afterwards they gathered up their survival packs along with the weapons they'd fashioned. The knives they each had were the most important implements they had, but the knew they had to be cautious about their usage. If one was to break it would be extremely unfortunate as it was most useful for gutting the raptors and to fashion wood into other tools. Therefore Connor had constructed other weapons besides their spears. Connor spent over a week carving what he called a _kodachi_ which was a type of ancient Japanese short sword. He explained that anything longer would snap under too much stress and that this one would hold up to a lot of counter weight but still give a second arm's length in battle. He polished the wood with water and stone until it was hard and sharp enough to cut through the branches of the original hardwood he'd constructed it from. Connor's recollection of details of the weapon he fashioned fascinated Abby. Connor simply shrugged and said he was a fan of films by someone called _Akira Kurosawa_ and left it at that. He wrapped the hilt of the blade in dried grass that had been woven with a bit of raptor leather, giving him a solid grip. He made another for Abby.

They hadn't had occasion to use them yet, as their camp was fairly void of predators they'd have to do any close combat with. The biggest problem was raptors and they seemed to have a decent handle on that. The larger creatures, such as T-Rex didn't bother with the density of the forests. They had seen them, from the edge of a meadow or from atop their waterfall, down in the valley. Connor was enthralled, as was Abby. Observing the animals in their natural time and habit gave them a certain majesty. For a brief, fleeting moment, they understood why Helen Cutter had given up civilization, the fact that she was a homicidal lunatic not withstanding. They filled their packs with provisions for the day and secured their weapons, keeping their spears to aid as walking sticks.

The second waterfall was steep and treacherous, but they'd found a path through the trees on one side that had enough young trees that they could grip them to pull themselves along when they'd first ascended. The reverse allowed them to use the trees to keep them propelling themselves forward into a dangerous, out of control tumble. The water rushed over it's massive drop, creating a deafening sound. They descended side by side, using each other to balance. This part of the forest was somewhat safer as they only had to watch three out of four directions. Once they were at the bottom of the slope they paused for a rest. They drank their fill of water as the sun rose higher in the sky. Being summer by midday it was hot enough to want to go around in nothing but their underclothes, but they would never chance it anywhere but their home base. They removed their hoodies and stuffed them into their packs and put their leather jackets back on. Connor's sleeves had been sacrificed for various purposes. He'd stumbled once and slashed open his knee and subsequently his jeans on a rock. He'd patched it with a square of leather. He'd also made a guard for his wrist, which helped his grip when climbing. Furthermore, he'd made a bladder in which to carry water, just in case it became a necessity. They'd been parched after walking two days from the anomaly site, dodging predators and him with his severely sprained ankle. He'd relied heavily on Abby then and she'd been magnificent. She'd fended off a pack of Sinornithosaurus. They were small and bird-like and all too eager to snap their jaws at the tasty looking humans. She'd been vicious in her defense of him, using a branch as a club. He'd never been more in love with her than that moment.

"What do you think?" Abby asked, scanning ahead. "Should we stick to the river side?"

"Yeah. Too many places for things to hide in the trees. At least we'll see something coming out here. It's still too dense to get much more than a raptor coming through, thankfully. Good to go?" Abby nodded and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. They kept a brisk pace along the dirt, a distance from the rocky shore, all the while keeping alert for danger. When Abby absently started to hum to herself she felt Connor's eyes upon her.

"What?"

"You look happy."

"I am happy."

"Abbs, we're a hundred and fifty million years from home under constant threat of being eaten. We're probably stuck here unless another anomaly opens up and even then, who knows where it would lead us. The variables are infinite..."

"Connor, I'm happy because the sun is shining, the air is clean and because I'm with you. I know how bad things are and sometimes it brings me down so low I don't ever think I can get up again, but then I remember that I've got you, and things just aren't so hopeless. So for right now, I'm in a good mood."

"I want you to be happy Abby, more than anything. I just don't want us to get too comfortable here. I don't want us to believe we're never getting home. If I could just find a way to make some sort of power source to charge the anomaly opener...." He sighed, growing frustrated with himself again. Abby squeezed his hand and lay her head on his shoulder. He internally berated himself each and every day for not being able to divine some way of recharging the device. Abby liked to point out that he wasn't the Professor on Gilligan's Island and that he couldn't exactly magic something up out of coconut shells and bamboo. Without metal, or the right tools to do the delicate work needed it was an impossible task. Still, Connor thought it was his fault they were still stuck. Abby of course didn't agree. They'd fought plenty of times until finally he'd given up and accepted her assurances that he wasn't a failure. "Sorry... didn't mean to spoil it... again."

"Quiet. You haven't spoiled a thing."

"Thanks for saying it. I know it isn't true..."

"Conn, put a sock in it." He smiled at her admonishment of him and continued on. They walked another hour before they came to where they thought they'd seen the reflection. The trees and larger stones seemed to indicate they were in the right place. Now it was like finding a needle in a haystack. They separated and began to search the ground. After another hour or so it seemed utterly futile to keep searching. Abby couldn't help but feel disappointment. She knew before they set out that it was probably nothing, just a trick of the light. They'd been two miles away and a hundred feet up. She sighed and sat down on a boulder, absently digging the blunt end of her spear into the ground. Connor came over and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in close, burying his face the spot where her neck joined her shoulder, kissing and nibbling until the tickling from his beard made her shiver and she laughed. "We should start back, we've still got to gather more wood for the fire tonight, and fresh pine needles for tomorrow morning. Besides, my stomach's growling!"

"In a minute. I have a question first. How do you feel about 10th century France?" She frowned in confusion.

"Um, Conn, I'm pretty sure I don't feel a thing for it." From between his fingers he miraculously produced a shiny coin, dropping it into her palm. Her face lit up and it heartened him.

"Oh my god!" She turned it over, examining it. It was roughly fashioned with a cross in the center and writing around the edges. "What does it say?"

"Louis IV. He reigned as King of Western France from 936 to 954. He was a member of the Carolingian dynasty. The coin is made of electrum, an alloy of silver, gold and maybe a little copper." Abby gaped at him.

"How on Earth do you know that?!"

"What? It wasn't all Paleontology all the time! I took some liberal arts and history my first two years of Uni. Besides, I tend to remember useless information. I'm aces at Trivial Pursuit!" Abby leaned over and kissed his mouth.

"I really love you, my beautiful geeky boyfriend."

"Ta, love."

"So what do you suppose this means?"

"It means that there are anomalies from all ages opening any place, any time and sometimes people get stuck where they shouldn't be."

"But where do you suppose the owner is? The coin looks new."

"Mmm, maybe not, the river surely floods, it could've been buried and preserved for eons, only just coming uncovered now. But I think this is good news, it means that this general area has active anomalies. It's on one of those fault lines Cutter discovered."

"Which means one might open up for us again!"

"That's right. Don't know about you, but as dire and dirty as medieval France was, I'll take it over this place. We can find ourselves a little village to settle down in."

"There'd be cheese and wine."

"Yep. And there'd be a better chance of creating some sort of way to charge the anomaly opener. In fact I'm sure I could."

"I haven't a doubt in my mind."

"Of course if we could make our way to the Mediterranean and get a ship over to the Holy Land or the Middle East, we'd fare better. Actually, India would be ideal."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, a good curry." Abby laughed, suddenly remembering the delicious flavours of Mutter Paneer, Aloo Gobi or Butter Chicken. "But their system of medicine and understanding of the human body was _infinitely_ superior - Ayurveda, Yoga, ecetera ecetera. Think of the colours, the clothes..._ the Kama Sutra_."

"Ha! Okay, you win, if we get to Medieval France we'll head straight for India!"

"We could get married there... " Connor dropped his head, suddenly shy and unable to meet her eyes. She inched closer and affectionately kissed his cheek.

"They probably have really great midwives in India too." His smile was sudden and broad enough to show his dimples. He took her hand and got to his feet, tugging her along.

"Best to get back. Still lots to do. Thanks Abby."

"You're welcome. What did I do?"

"Gave me hope." The shared one more brief, but passionate kiss before making the trek back to their camp. As they retreated, Connor looked back over his shoulder several times, suddenly feeling as though he was being watched. He scanned the forest but saw nothing. He hurried them along, eager to get back long before the sun started to set. The tall dark figure that watched them from the trees remained unseen. Dressed in a long cape and cowl of the blackest wool, he was perfectly camouflaged under the canopy of dense trees where the sun did not penetrate. He remained stone faced and as still as the mountain. It seemed to him that it was sign to have discovered these young lovers, a sign that even in Hell, he could still find his pleasures.

Connor happily gave Abby's clothes a wash against the rocks as she bathed. They'd gathered their firewood and their pine needles for morning tea. They'd eaten and Abby had gathered up her latest cache of raisins and put them in the leather satchel that preserved them. Connor had a fire going to dry their clothes by and lay Abby's on the largest boulder as the low sun helped dry them. She emerged from the water, nude body glistening in the dying rays of the sun, flesh succulent and still round in all the right places. He stared at her appreciatively as she approached. He stripped off his clothes as quickly as possible, setting them aside near Abby's. He grabbed her a kissed her hotly before moving past and into the water. When he emerged she was still naked. She'd gathered up both their clothes and dowsed the fire, saving one flaming branch to light the fire inside their cave.

"Bring some extra wood for the fire, Connor." The look on her face told him it would be a while before they'd be getting to sleep.

tbc

**Feed my hungry lil' muse please. Tonnes of you have this on 'Story Alert', don't be shy! Speak up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day was just like so many they'd had before. They followed their routine. Abby however kept removing the coin from her pocket and examining it. It was beautiful in its own way, a little piece of human history found by an unlikely pair, millions of years before the first ancestors of humanity had even been conceived. It was a strange and wondrous thing. That night as they watched the sunset, with Connor lovingly stroking her hair, Abby surveyed the valley. She wasn't certain of what she spied until Connor's motions suddenly stopped and he sat up.

"Is that..." he began.

"Yeah, it is!" she finished.

"It's a person!" They were still a great distance away, but there was a human figure moving around in the very spot where they'd found the coin. The figure was dressed head to toe in black, with the distinctive shape of two arms and two legs. There was no mistaking it, there was another person in the world. "He needs to get under cover before the sun sets! There's too many nighttime predators!"

"We can't make it to him in time, can we?"

"No, the sun'll be down in a half hour. First light, we'll set out again. We'll take all our gear with us too. There could be an active anomaly near by. It'll have already been open a day at least... time could be running out."

"Can't we risk going now? Even at night... for an anomaly?!"

"Shit! Can we? Abby I don't know..." He was pacing back and forth in a three foot space, contemplating the irrational venture to travel at night. There were a great number of very bad things in the forest late at night, including one beast they only even heard but never saw. Not too far from their camp, in the vicinity of the path they would have to blindly follow, a terrifying shrieking roar sounded. Connor immediately began rushing Abby and himself into the security of the cave. Connor continued to pace, frustrated and edgy. Abby felt the same way, but decided in this instance she'd be the voice of reason.

"Come sit, help me get the fire going. Please, Connor." He sighed and flopped down on the ground, utterly exasperated. He took the flint and tinder she offered and worked until the sparks caught the dried grasses a light and started to smolder. Abby pulled off his leather coat, then his hoody and shirt and started to massage the tense muscles of his shoulders.

"Oh that feels good."

"It's meant to. Honey, it's going to be okay. If there's an anomaly to begin with, we'll find it tomorrow. If it's already closed then it wouldn't have mattered to begin with. If we have to wait another three months or ten years, I don't care. As long as we're together, we'll make it. You were right, the predators that come out at night are too dangerous to risk. They have better sight and sense of smell than us. We'd be killed. Right?"

"Yeah... probably." He huffed out a breath. Abby could sense the wheels turning in his head. He wasn't going to be calming down any time soon. He was obsessing over the human figure they'd seen, wondering about the implications. Abby kept working at his muscles until finally the stimulation wore him down and he relaxed. He caught her hand and pulled her around and sat her in his lap. She melted against him, tucking her head under his chin. "Just wanna hold you for a while." He didn't say another word for a very long expanse of time, merely wrapping her up in his arms and holding on tight. Abby curled into him, loving the warmth of his bare skin against her cheek. The fire was burning strong now, filling the small cave with heat. She shared his frustration, every bit of it, but often she kept her feelings to herself. Connor had adopted his _alpha male hunter gatherer warrior protector_ persona completely. She wondered if he'd be the same if he was on his own, or if it was her presence that fueled it. He took a lot of responsibility upon himself and it was only by virtue of Abby's strong personality that he accepted her help. Connor gutted and hunted raptors, and she took responsibility for his heart. They hadn't argued in quite some time, since they'd become intimate, and Abby hoped there wouldn't be many disagreements in the future. Their routine kept their days busy and their nights before sleep were usually filled with tender quiet moments like this or pleasuring each other. "I..." Connor spoke, but his voice cracked. Abby pressed a kiss to his chest, letting him know she was listening. "Abby, I... I'm_ so tired_ of this. I can't accept that this is the end for us, that we're never getting home, but every day it feels like we won't, like our old life really is millions upon millions of years away... but seeing that other person, for a second I really thought it was over and we could move on, but then reality hit me. If we've missed an open anomaly..."

"Don't give up, Conn."

"I'm not, I'm really not. As amazing as it is for there to be someone else trapped here like us, I actually don't fancy having a neighbour. Who knows what kind of person they are. If it's a man... he'll want you."

"I _can_ take care of myself."

"I know... but I don't know how I'll react if he ever tried something. I... I think I might kill him if he did." Those were sobering words coming from the once goofy and geeky Connor Temple. Abby had no doubt that the man she'd fallen in love with really could take a human life in defense of her. Protecting her at all costs had become an integral part of his personality. She silently vowed that if it ever came to that, she'd be the one to do it. She wouldn't burden this inherently sweet man with such a responsibility. Abby sighed and hugged him tightly.

"We don't know who it is, he might be nice." Connor chuckled at the absurdity of it.

"You're right, maybe he's just like Father Christmas!" Abby echoed his laugh, trying desperately to think positively. Connor's hand closed about her throat, tipping her head back so he could kiss her. He was gently and coaxing as his soft warm tongue slipped between her lips. The rolled his tongue with hers, losing himself in the attendant comfort of her taste and feel. His thumb stroked her jaw while his fingers danced at the back of her neck. He parted from her and rested his forehead against hers. "We should sleep. Who knows what tomorrow's going to turn out like."

"Yeah, sleep would be good." He moved to put his shirts and jacket back on before settling down on the grass mats. Abby cuddled up into his arms an lay her head on his chest.

"Abbs, no matter what, it's still just gonna be you n' me, right?"

"Of course, Connor, don't ever imagine otherwise. No matter where we go, what time we're in or who we meet, it's you and me. Forever and always. Okay?"

"Okay." She hugged his middle and lay her leg over his, cocooning them in a tight embrace. Both were plagued with thoughts of the stranger that lurked down in the valley, but soon enough they found sleep.

They were quiet the following morning, neither voicing their concerns about what they were setting out to do. They went about their routine, drank their tea and then proceeded to pack _everything. _If there was an open anomaly to be found, they wouldn't be returning to their camp again. They'd only admit it to each other, but their home away from home did hold a special place in their hearts. It had been a true sanctuary admist a very uncertain and dangerous time. They'd learned more about each other in the past three months than they had in the past three years. They'd been _safe_ here. With their food rations and weapons packed, and the water bladder Connor had made from his jacket sleeve filled, they mounted their bags on their backs and took hold of their spears. With a final look back at their waterfall, they joined hands and turned away.

Having travelled the same route the day before they made better time. They stopped briefly at the base of the second waterfall, resting for a moment, and drinking again. Their packs were heavier than the day before. And by the time they reached the spot where they'd found the coin they were very tired. They observed their surroundings, searching for any signs of life besides their own and found nothing. They walked further along the river side for another hour before stopping again. The path ahead narrowed and they'd be dangerously close to the forest, just a couple meters of dirt and rock between them and hidden potential predators.

"What do you think? Should we risk it?" asked Abby.

"What's beyond? I don't remember exactly," replied Connor.

"It's narrow for a good two or three miles, I think, then it opens back up and another mile after that it comes to that cropping of birch like trees where we came out of the forest two days after we left the anomaly site."

"I think... I think we can risk it. It's been pretty quiet today. It's going to be clear, so a lot of the creatures will head to the plains to hunt. Like usual raptors will be the biggest issue. Maybe we'll get lucky and there won't be any."

"Okay. But Connor, kill first, as questions later!"

"You got it, babe."

"Connor, don't call me... wait, no, go ahead and call me _babe_." He smile and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking the lead. They walked single file until they reached the other side of the treacherous route and the way opened up again. Neither felt particularly safe, so far from their camp and out in the open. There was no where to run to safety now if something happened upon them. They'd have to fight.

"We should head back. We can try again tomorrow," said Abby. Connor nodded in agreement. If they didn't turn back now they wouldn't make it before the sun began to set. They moved faster on the return journey, eager to return to the open area where they could see a wider range. As they neared the part of the path where it opened back up again and they could see the waterfalls, an idea struck Abby.

"Maybe we could leave something of ours?" she suggested. "That way he'll at least know that he's not alone and he can start looking out for us?"

"Good idea. But wha...." The attack came out of nowhere. Just as they reached they rounded a corner, something black shot out from the dense brush and slammed into Connor's forehead. He went flying back with a howl of pain, clutching his face. Abby acted instantaneously. She drove the butt of her spear into the other man's ribs as he emerged from the brush. Now that he was in the open, there was no hiding from her fury at having her man attacked. As she disarmed him and beat him senseless with the blunt end of her spear. She thought he should consider himself lucky that he hadn't attacked her. Connor probably would've killed him. As it was, she was sorely tempted. The black clad man cowered and retreated on his hands and knees. It was only Connor's plea that called her attention away.

"Abbs... Abby..." Connor groaned, slowly forcing himself to his feet. There was a nasty gash above his right eye and it was oozing blood. Abby backed off and rushed back to Connor, keeping her eyes on the other man. She grabbed Connor's arm when he reached for her and helped pull him up. Still dazed from the blow he staggered, relying on Abby to keep him upright. She handed him her spear, which he used to steady himself. Abby picked up Connor's spear, which he'd lost his grip on when he'd fallen. She advanced with the pointed end towards the man who'd attacked her boyfriend.

"Je suis dsol!" exclaimed the man, clearly of French descent. "Je suis dsol! J'ai pens que vois tes des mauvais btes! Excuser moi, je suis prtre! Je suis votre servant en Jsus-Christ!" He was on his knees, hands clasped in prayer. From his neck dangled a gold cross on a heavy chain. The cross was three or four inches long and very impressive to behold. His head was bald, but his beard long and gray. It may have been black at one time. He was middle aged, somewhere in his late forties, early fifties. He was dressed head to toe in black wool and leather and over him was a cape and cowl that made him look as though he was covered with night. His staff lay between him and Abby and Connor. It was nearly as tall as the mad himself, who must've been close on six foot. Connor's guess was that it was made from walnut, judging by it's dark colour. The bottom was encased in a silver cap and atop it was affixed an eagle's claw, also made of silver, which clasped an onyx sphere. He would have been an imposing figure were he not presently weeping and seeming to begging their forgiveness, spouting off about Jesus Christ.

"Is.. is he a priest do you suppose?" asked Abby. She reached up and dabbed away the blood from Connor's face with the sleeve of her hoody. The blood had stopped flowing, but a horrible goose egg had raised.

"I think so. How's your French?" replied Connor.

"Basically nonexistent. Yours?"

"About the same. I've got a few words. Um... okay we should do something. Uh... bonjour?" The priest stopped his babbling and looked curiously at Connor, then at Abby, and back to Connor. Tentatively, with his hands out before him in a gesture of peace, the man rose to his feet.

"Soyer sage," he said in a tone that was clearly meant to placate. He pointed to Connor's forehead. "J't en erreur. Je suis dsol."

"I think he's trying to apologize, Conn," said Abby, lowering her spear. The priest smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"So...uh... you're a priest?" Connor asked, making the gesture to cross himself. He wasn't Catholic but somehow he's remembered the ridiculous scene from _Nuns On The Run_ and actually recited _spectacles, testicles, wallet n' watch_ in his head. The priest gasped in joy and repeated the action, speaking several words of Latin. "Okay, I guess that's sorted. Somehow I don't think we're going to be able to get Paleontologist and Zoologist across with the same ease."

"How are you at Pictionary?" Abby asked. She took a step towards the priest and he backed up slowly. Abby knelt down and picked up the priest's staff, handing it to him. With a nod he accepted it and for a moment Abby saw something strange flicker through the other man's eyes, something about the way he was suddenly looking at her was very unsettling. With his hand outstretched he shakily reached for her, but Connor quickly batted the hand away with his spear.

"Hey! Back off mate, you don't get to touch! I understand you probably haven't seen a woman in a while, but that doesn't mean you can have mine!" He leaned towards Abby and lowered his voice. "I thought Priest-types took a vow of celibacy!"

"I'm as in the dark as you are, Connor!" she replied with a slight annoyance in her tone. "I have an idea." With the pointed end of her spear she started drawing in the dirt. After a few minutes she had finished a remarkably accurate map of Europe. "Alright, Monsieur." Abby pointed to England. "This is where we're from."

"Anglais! Ah oui. J'ai penser que peut-tre vous etez." In turn he took his staff and pointed to the western region of France. "Aquitaine! La village de Anglouleme. Je m'appelle Hugonin Varocher."

"There's a new one... um... Je m'appelle Abby Mai... um, Temple." She shrugged her shoulders at Connor's surprised expression. It wouldn't do to have the priest think they weren't married. It would complicate things. She nudged Connor.

"Connor Temple," he said.

"pous?" Abby looked at Connor for help, but he was hopeless. The priest furrowed his brow then began to draw in the dirt himself. He drew a woman in a gown with long hair and a man beside her, their hands were joined and above them he drew a steeple with a cross.

"I think he's asking if we're married, Abbs."

"Well, answer him! And the answer is _yes_ by the way, because I don't want to have to try an explain otherwise. He is a priest afterall, and a one from the middles ages at that. He's not going to understand _shacking up_."

"Um, okay... Oui, pous." The priest's demeanour seemed to relax a little. "Okay, it's my turn." Connor ushered them along to a undisturbed bit of earth and drew a long line. At the mid point he drew an intersecting line and above it drew a zero. Then a little further down he cross another line and above it the number thirty three along with a cross. The priest nodded in understanding. Connor was drawing a timeline. At the end of the line he drew in two thousand and nine. "That's me n' Abby's time." He gestured between him and Abby. The priest drew in his own time of nine hundred and forty two. "Right, that's established. Now for the hard part..." Connor gestured to their surroundings, then extended his timeline further to the left. Lastly he drew in one hundred million. The priest frowned in confusion, then burst out in anger, erasing Connor's drawing with the butt of his staff.

"Menteur! Servant de Lucifer!" The priest made a motion to strike at Connor, but this time the young man was ready and easily deflected. The priest turned on his heels and stalked away, stopping a dozen yards from them, pacing back and forth, ranting and raving at the sky.

"Ooooooookay. Freaky guy is freaky. What did I do?"

"Conn, he's from the 10th Century! In his time they probably still thought the Earth was flat! How's he supposed to understand?" Abby explained. Connor sighed.

"Of course. I'm a twit."

"No, don't say that. We just have to approach him with kid gloves. He doesn't understand this world. Think we can draw an anomaly? Maybe that'll help him understand a bit better."

"Good idea! Um... gather up as many of the white pebbles as you can!" Connor jogged up to a clean part of the shoreline and began sketching out a series of triangles in the dirt. Abby knew what he was meaning to do and began filling in the shapes with the white pebbles. "Oi! Hugo_whatever_! Come back here!" The priest settled down from his tirade and rejoined them, a stern look locked on his face. Connor's representation of an anomaly was accurate enough that the priest recognized it. He flipped out again, spouting something in French. He grabbed Connor's jacket sleeve and started to pull him along. "You've seen one? You've seen an anomaly?!"

"Les lumires! Oui, les lumires!"

"Lumires, that's _light_, Connor!" said Abby. "I think there's an anomaly!" Their excitement was quickly tempered by the twilight cry of the beast they always heard but never seen. It was understandable how the later afternoon got away from them and how twilight had descended. The priest was growing increasingly agitated.

"If we run we might make it back to the cave."

"Connor... I don't think I want _him_ to know where we live. I'm sorry but..."

"Abby, we can't leave him!"

"I know! I know!" The sound of the creature erupted in the dying light, it was getting closer.

"Viens! Viens! Il n'y a pas de temps!" said the priest, hurrying them along.

"He's got somewhere to hide," observed Connor, grabbing Abby's hand. "We'll go with him, okay? Maybe the anomaly isn't far."

"I hope you're right." Soon enough they were running trying to beat the sun as it set. Following the priest was difficult in the density of the forest. The blackness of his robes camouflaged him almost entirely. They'd thought they'd lost him before he'd shouted at them from above. He was in the midst of climbing a tree. Connor and Abby quickly followed suit, but were forced to leave their spears behind as the effort require both hands in order to get high enough to avoid predators. To their amazement the top of the tree, which stretched out in many directions had been transformed into some sort dwelling space. Stretched across many different sections of branches were leather hides, lashed securely to the strongest branches. It made for trampoline like platforms. The priest sat on one and across was another but larger area on to which Connor and Abby situated themselves. From this vantage point, almost sixty feet up, they actually felt remarkably secure.

"Bienvenue, mes amis, a voitre palais dans le ciel!" spoke the priest.

"Yeah, thanks mate... whatever you said," replied Connor.

"Mon avis est que nous dormes. Il n'y a rien d'autre a faire."

"Looks like we're spending the night," Connor said to Abby, voice hushed. The priest had reclined against a branch and appeared to be falling asleep. He'd managed to bring his staff up with him, which Connor was amazed by. "Abbs, these hides, they're made from cows. The ropes are properly made too."

"Really? You can tell?" Abby replied. There was enough room that they could recline side by side. They linked arms to steady each other as the drop was very shear and high.

"I'm pretty sure. I think he's been here a long time, maybe longer than us. There's a hell of a lot of unanswered questions. If there's an anomaly that's open and has remained so, maybe he's here by choice?"

"Why on Earth would anyone chose to stay here?"

"Just more questions to answer, Abby. I don't know any more than you. We'll get more out of him tomorrow, but my priority is finding the anomaly. We can quiz him once we're on the other side of it. For now, let's just try and sleep some."

"But Connor, if there's an open anomaly, why wouldn't he have gone back through it?"

"I don't know, love." He tugged her closer, holding her by the waist. He glanced over at the priest, who appeared to be sleeping. "I... I don't trust him. Maybe it's too much time on this side, but he seems a little mad. Too much time alone? I don't know. But he's been surviving here like us, and judging by this set up, quite well. He doesn't look half as haggard."

"Maybe he goes back and forth? I almost feel like sneaking down and getting back to our camp."

"We'd never make it."

"I know... but I almost rather risk it... than..."

"Nothing will happen. _Nothing_. It's two against one, you can kick anyone's ass and I'm pretty good in a fight now. Besides, he seems like he's wanting to be on our good side."

"We can give him a shot, I guess. We have to figure him out. He still creeps me out, Connor."

"Yeah. Sleep. I'll keep watch for a while." Abby yawned and rested her cheek on Connor's shoulder. She felt the comforting tickle of his beard against her forehead and the gentle stroking of his thumb back and forth on the skin where the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans met. It took longer than usual, but at length she drifted off. She wasn't sure how many hours had passed since she fell asleep but Abby was awakened in the middle of the night by the far off roar of some creature. Her eyes opened and she found that she and Connor had not shifted positions. Something in their instincts prevented it. He was still dead to the world, snoring lightly. There was a faint glint of light reflecting off of the ring around Connor's neck. She looked up and saw the priest was awake. He was smoking a pipe, the dull red embers seeming bright in the pitch blackness of the night. He was watching them. Abby closed her eyes quickly, hoping the priest hadn't noticed she'd waken. She turned her face away and hid it against Connor's neck. An unearthly shiver ran through her. She prayed dawn would come soon.

_A/N: If a tree falls in the forest and no one's around to hear it... Y'know? It's the same for fic... if an author posts and no one reviews... Point is, my lovely readers, fic writers really do live for reviews. Naturally we write because we're compelled to, because we have stories we want to tell, but what gives us the enthusiasm and inspiration to keep writing is the reviews and knowing people care about what you're putting out there. So, if you can please spare a few words of encouragement..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Somehow things seemed bleaker in the morning. Getting down from the tree was no easy task, though the priest seemed to have no difficulty. Both Connor and Abby found it _peculiar_. Furthermore, finding a bit of privacy seemed difficult, the priest was _watching_ too closely for comfort. They missed their morning tea, having grown so used to it as part of their routine. They were made to wait as the priest went through some sort of morning prayer. He had a satchel at his side from which he withdrew a small book. For some reason Connor was curious what else could be contained within the black leather bag. He could distinguish the shape of other books. When Connor got a bit exasperated at having to wait, it earned him a very angry tirade from the priest. They ate some of the rations they had with them, which the priest refused when they offered. It was mid morning by the time they finally set out. It seemed to Connor that the tree up which they spent the night was only a pit stop as the priest assured them that the _lumires_ were deeper into the forest. The priest kept a grueling pace as the other two followed. Along the way Abby thought to transfer something from her pack into the inside pocket of her jacket, just in case it was needed in a pinch.

"Connor, I don't like this," said Abby some time later, taking hold of his hand.

"Me neither. As soon as we see the anomaly we'll high tail it away from this bloke and we won't look back. Alright?"

"Definitely. He was watching us sleep, you know? Not in a standing guard sort of way. It made my skin crawl. He looks like something out of a horror film."

"Not going to argue with you there, love." The strange chittering snarl of raptors was suddenly heard and Abby and Connor tensed, both raising up their spears, ready to defend themselves. Up ahead in a clearing there was a pair feeding on some smaller dinosaur. Connor and Abby watched in fascinated terror as the priest did not slow his pace. "Bloody hell, what's he doing?!" The raptors didn't seemed to notice the priest approaching, but both suddenly stood erect, sensing. They up and bolted away from the clearing, out right running away.

"Something bigger must be in the vicinity. We need to get to the damn anomaly." Connor took hold of Abby's hand again and they ran to catch up to the priest. "Hugonin?" Connor asked. The priest didn't turn around but did slow his pace. "Look, we've been travelling all day, how far to the anomaly? Les lumires?"

"Nous sommes presque la," replied the priest, pointing to the path ahead. When the came to the next clearing it was evident. The canopy of the trees became dense, so much so that it almost felt like night. The day was waning and the sun was low, obscured behind a hill that rose up beyond the spot where they now stood. Connor and Abby could distinguish the flicker, shimmering lights of an anomaly. The couple shared an ecstatic, relieved smile and bolted forward, forgetting the bizarre priest that had led them there. They fought through the brambles, bushes and low trees and found themselves at the entrance to what could be a cave or den of sorts. The path was narrow, but the lights beckoned and they ran forward. When the space opened up, their hearts sank. They'd been utter fools. There was no anomaly, but there was a room full of mirrors and a fire burning hot in the center of a pyre, creating what had been a very believable illusion. They turned back but they found themselves face to face with the priest, who was blocking their exit.

"Mes enfants, mes chers enfants!" he exclaimed, wicked grin on his face. Connor pushed Abby behind him and held his spear aloft.

"Back off!" Connor warned. "I don't know what the bloody hell you're playing at, but don't you dare come any closer!" The priest ignored Connor utterly and instead reached into the pouch at his side. Not knowing what to expect, Connor was taken by surprised by the cloud of black dust that hit him in the eyes. The pain was instant and blinding. He cried out and the priest took the opportunity to disarm Connor of his spear. Abby went on the attack, but halted the moment she heard the sound of metal sliding against metal and saw the sharpened spike that emerged from the base of the priest's staff. He jabbed blade into Connor's side, piercing the flesh. Connor howled in agony, but was kept on his feet but the impalement.

"Pas une seule tape," warned the priest, freezing Abby to the spot. She didn't understand his words, but she knew his intent sure enough. "Les sacs sur vos dos, lancer par ici." The priest made motions to the packs on their backs.

"Connor?" Abby asked in a terrified voice.

"Do what he wants, Abby, hurry please..." he croaked. Abby removed the pack from Connor's back and threw it in the direction of the priest's feet. She did the same with her own.

"Et vos lances." He gestured to the spears and Abby obeyed throwing them to the priest. "Maintenant, viens ici." He motioned for Abby to come near. Connor felt her walk past him. He couldn't open his eyes to see what was happening.

"Abby, please don't near him!" he cried. "Don't go with him, love."

"Connor, I have to. He'll kill you." When she was arm's length from the priest, he gestured for her to stop. He extended his arm with the forearm facing up.

"Votre bras, comme a!" Bravely, Abby did as the priest asked and extended her him, rolling up the sleeves of her jacket and shirt. In a flash he raked his thumb nail down the length, ripping open the skin. Abby yelped in shock and pain.

"Abby!" Connor cried, blinding reaching for her. The priest grabbed her arm and squeeze, making her moan from the pain of it. He blood oozed to the surface and he covered every inch of his hand in it. He kicked at her knee and sent her to the ground. He pulled his blade from Connor and the young man crumpled to the ground. Connor flailed about, searching for Abby as the priest gathered up their packs and spears, making a quick exit, shutting them in. Abby recovered quickly and crawled over to Connor.

"Connor! Connor!" she cried, grabbing hold of him.

"Abby, what did he do?!"

"It's just my arm, he cut it. Connor, lay down I need to look at you." She didn't wait for him to react, but pushed him over on to his back. She pushed up his shirt and found the puncture, it was leaking blood. She reached under her hoody and started to tear away her tshirt until she had enough padding to staunch the bleeding. She held it firm to his side and he groaned. She then took his hand and had him hold the shirt scraps himself. Luckily the water bladder was still attached to her belt and she hurriedly got it free. "I need you to open your eyes for me."

"Abbs, I don't think I can. It hurts too much."

"I have the water. I have to rinse them before there's permanent damage. We'll never get out of this if you go blind. Let me, okay? Please." It was incredibly difficult for him to relax, but he managed it. The cool splash of water on his eyes was both painful and soothing. She carefully and precisely washed his eyes and the dust from his face. She used every last drop of water they had and wished there was more. "Can you see?"

"Yeah... yeah I can see. It's a bit blurry. It stings some."

"What did he throw at you?"

"I think it was just ash. Abby... Abby I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh, don't say that. We were tricked."

"You didn't trust him, you knew something was off. I didn't listen."

"Nonsense, you knew it too. We let our guard down, _together_. The hope of getting home got the better of us."

"Where are we?" For the first time since they were imprisoned they looked at their surroundings. They were both equally as horrified. They had thought they were running into a dense patch of forest after the anomaly, but they had in fact come into a building. It was crudely constructed, but solid and secure. It was also made solely of bones. The frame appeared to be the ribcage of a massive dinosaur. The gaps had been meticulously filled in with interlocked bones from a vast variety of creatures. The craftsmanship was equal to any mason in history, only this had been taken to the extreme. _Everything_ in the space was made from bones. Pews lined either side, fashioned from pelvises and femurs. The firepit too was made of bones. The mirrors that were propped up around the room were from a different time. Beyond the fire pit, Hugonin Varocher had constructed an altar out of four human skeletons laying prostrate in a contorted but mirrored postures. Their eyes were drawn upwards to behold another human being's bones arranged precisely like Jesus on the Cross. Arms outstretched, his crown of thorns was made from phalanges. Lamps, chandeliers and blessing wells were all constructed from dismantled skeletons. The skulls of all the creatures used to construct the room were affixed at eye level to the walls, all facing the center. Hundred of dead eyes concentrated on the two standing in the middle. "It's a church, Abby. Oh... oh my..."

"A church in Hell. Connor this is beyond anything... I can't."

"He's been here for _years. _We were so wrong. He has been watching us. He lured us down with the coin. He was baiting a trap. Abby, he's an absolute lunatic!"

"And we're his next victims." Connor turned back from looking around to clutch her upper arms, locking their eyes.

"No we're not! Abby, I'm sure he's got some insane plan for us, but I won't let him hurt you. The first chance I get I'm going to kill him. I promise I won't hesitate. I won't let him get you. I'll die first."

"Don't, don't talk like that. Connor, you're not a killer." He winced and clutched his side. "Connor!?"

"It's okay... I just took the pressure off for too long." Abby quickly removed her belt and lifted his shirt. The bleeding appeared to have stopped, but the rag was fairly wet. She tightened the leather strap around his ribs.

"That should help. Conn... I won't hesitate either."

"Abby..." He found he didn't have the words. They were helpless in a hopeless situation, but at least they were together still. His arms slid around her back and he hugged her. The embrace was brief, as an idea came to Connor as he looked around their _unholy_ prison. "The bones..."

"What about them?"

"We can use some of the big femurs as clubs. If we can't break down the door and get out, then when he comes back we can beat him senseless. He got the jump on us because we didn't know what we were dealing with. We do now, we have to be as cold and ruthless as him if we want to get out of here." There was a deep rumble from outside that echoed on for several seconds.

"Is that thunder?"

"Sounded like it. It would stand to reason. It's been hot and sunny for weeks now, the atmosphere is prime for a storm."

"Great, just what we needed. Okay... let's get ready." They started dismantling various constructs of the _church_ looking for the best weapons they could muster. The thunder continued to erupt outside, coming in more frequent intervals. "There's a storm coming for certain. Sounds like it's almost right on top of us." With their new weapons in hand, the pair made their way to the church's entrance. They were halted in their tracks when it suddenly swung open, but instead of the priest as they expected, raptors began to file in. They retreated quickly to behind the altar, bone weapons raised and ready to defend themselves. When nine of them had filled the small space of the church, the priest entered.

"Vous aimez mes petits animaux?" spoke the priest. "Ils sont si sages." The raptors sniffed the air and then all simultaneously moved their heads to focus on Abby. It was then that she noticed their mouths and noses were smeared with the blood the priest had taken from the wound on her arm.

"Connor, don't do anything," pleaded Abby, lowering her weapon. "I think I know what he's going to do."

"Abby?" Connor asked, voice wavering with fear.

"The blood on their mouths and snouts, it's mine. They've got my scent in their nostrils and my taste on their tongues. They're not going to attack you. He wants them to tear me apart."

"Sorti, femme, llaissez-moi avec ce beau jeune garon," the priest bade, his voice dripping with malicious intent.

"How's he controling them?" Connor asked, trying to place himself between the pack of raptors and Abby.

"The only way a creature would submit to someone is if they knew he were a greater threat," said Abby.

"But he's just a man!"

"I don't know how he's doing it, but he is." The priest was growing impatient and seeming to sense their master's ire, the raptors began to snap and snarl in Abby's direction. "He wants to be alone with you, Connor. He wants me to go outside."

"Abby, you can't, they'll kill you!"

"No, they won't, not unless he tells them to. I'm leverage."

"Leverage, I don't understand!?"

"That's probably a good thing. As soon as I'm out of sight, I want you to cover your ears and open your mouth, okay?"

"You have a stun grenade!"

"Yeah...but they'll be on me and ripping me to shreds before it'll go off if I pull the pin in here. We've got to get his attention off me. I think after all this time I owe you a rescue, don't I?"

"Abby please..."

"Just do what I asked, okay?" She moved away from Connor and the raptors settled. Half of them immediately headed towards the exit and the others circled around behind Abby, forcing her to follow. Above their heads a loud cracking boom of thunder disrupted the newly born night and the heavens opened up in a deluge of rain. Abby looked back at Connor as she slipped away, giving him a hard look of determination. He nodded after her and closed his hands about his ears. The priest closed the gap between them, getting in close to Connor, stroking his hair.

"Fait ce que je demande, et elle continuera vivre. Dsobir moi et ils vont la dvorer. Aprs que j'ai fini de votre petit cul, je vais manger ton me!" snarled the priest. Connor recoiled from the priest and wondered what was taking Abby so long. He forced himself to keep his hands on his ears when his instincts were screaming at him to run and help her. The priest tried to corner him and Connor started to understand. Another clap of thunder hit and it made the ground beneath their feet shake. The ripple of the stun grenade going off was an entirely different effect than that of thunder. It made Connor's heart vibrate, just as if he was standing in front of a wall of speakers at a rock concert. The pressure on his head was enormous and he felt himself become dizzy. He watched in satisfaction at the priest's eyes bulged out and he lurched back before falling unconscious to the ground. Connor waited until the atmosphere seemed to settle before taking his hands off his ears. The thunder continued to shatter the night and the rain was coming down in a deluge. Connor's first instinct was to run after Abby, but on a whim he quickly stole the satchel the priest had at his side. He wasn't sure if it was mere curiosity or some divinely inspired compulsion, but he did it nonetheless. He burst out of the church into what felt like a typhoon. The water from above what coming down through the canopy of the forest in buckets. The wind was whipping the leaves and branches around in a violent tempest. The electricity in the air was palpable and when the thunder exploded again, the sheet lightening lit up the entire world.

"ABBY!!" Connor shouted, scanning his eyes over every corner of the forest. The ground was littered with unconscious raptors, but there was no sign of her. "ABBY!! Please answer me! Please... " Someone grabbed his arm from behind and he spun around ready to fight, but instead she was there, as drenched to the bone as he was, but smiling. He scooped her up and crushed her to him. "Oh thank god!"

"Connor!" she laughed, as she hugged him back. It was all too brief a reunion as the sky erupted again in lights and noise. "I found our packs. We have to get out of here before anyone of them wakes up." She passed him his pack and he quickly put it on his back. He took her hand in his and they were running. They attempted to go in the direction from which they'd followed the priest, but got turned around in the dark and the storm and soon found themselves utterly lost. Still, they continued on, trying to put as much distance between them and Hugonin Varocher. They kept a bone crushing grip on each other as they fought their way through the forest, searching for any kind of shelter. The skies above were alive with activity as forked lightening began arching across the blackness. At length the trees began to thin out and they thought perhaps they were approaching a field, but the way ahead was nothing but blackness. "I need... I need a rest. Just for a second."

"Okay," replied Connor, equally as exhausted. They leaned against a tree. They were drenched from the rain in addition to being tired and hungry. The priest and his minions were no doubt awake again by now. Connor hoped he wouldn't come searching for them in the middle of a storm. Abby slumped down to the ground, her head falling against her knees. Connor stayed on his feet, ready to defend them should anything come upon them. For the first time since their escape he remembered that he'd stolen the priest's satchel. He'd hooked it to his own belt and now the weight of it against his hip grew heavy. He took it off and emptied it on to the ground. What Connor found amongst the priest's belongings bewildered and astonished him. "Abby! Abby look!" He dropped to his knees and picked up the second anomaly opening device.

"Oh my god! That's not ours is it?!"

"Nope, it sure isn't! I don't know how, I don't care how! It's fully charged too, it's just in sleep mode." His thumbs worked over the buttons and the thing suddenly lit up, it's information and codes flying by on the crystalline monitor. He got to his feet and practically jumped for joy. "We can go home, Abby! We can... " His words fell away as the earth beneath him crumbled and disintegrated. One second he was beside Abby and the next he was falling as the foundation he'd been standing on disappeared down the cliff side they hadn't been aware they were standing on. The rain had weakened the ledge and now along with the dirt, rock and trees roots, Connor was falling over the two mile high drop.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Literally. Reviews would be loved an deeply appreciated, please and thank you :)**

**PS. I've got two "Fade to Black" smutty M rated fics up in my profile to go along with this tale.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Connor!!" cried Abby as she dove for him. Her knee embedded itself against a large tree root, preventing her from going over the cliff with Connor. She barely caught him. She got him first by his elbow, but wasn't able to get a grip and she felt him slipping from her grasp. He managed to tighten his hand around her wrist and halted his momentum. Abby felt the giant tug of his full weight on her arm, pulling her chest down to the ground. Her muscles screamed in agony and she hoped that she hadn't torn any. Her fingers closed around his wrist and she tried to pull him up. Once the shock had worn off, Connor tried in vain to scramble up, but with each foothold he attempted to gain to push himself back up, more earth just crumbled. The entire cliff side was about to fall away. His fingers were losing their grip on the anomaly opener and seconds later it was gone. Somehow in all his fumbling he'd opened an anomaly. The device fell through the swirling prisms of light that was suspended in mid air half a mile down. With his hand now free, he could attempt to gain some sort of purchase, but like with his feet the cliff side continued to disintegrate.

Abby was straining to hold on. The rain made their grasp slick and she could feel him slipping. Her arm burned. Connor looked up at her in panicked desperation. He knew it was only a matter of moments before they lost their grip on each other. As it was his weight was going to pull her arm out of its socket, or at the least tear her muscles.

"Abby! You have to let me go, I'll pull you over with me!" cried Connor. The earth under Abby began to shift. "Abby! Please! Save yourself! You're going to die if you don't let me go!"

"I don't care! I'm never letting you go, Connor!" she shouted back to him. "We either live together, or we died together. Now pull!" With a last ditched effort between them he fought his way up until he could wrap his free arm around her shoulders. Their faces where only a breath apart when they heard the all too familiar shrieking snarls of raptors. Together they turned their heads to see the priest approaching. Illuminated by the flashes of lightened he looked every bit the devil. He moved like sinister specter, murderous intent in his eyes.

"Abby, do you trust me?"

"Completely."

"I love you, Abby."

"I love you too." He kissed her as he braced his feet against the cliffi side and with one massive push, he pulled her over with him. With arms and legs wrapped securely around each other, they plummeted. They felt the cushioning depressive pressure that slowed their momentum as they slipped through the anomaly into a new world. Abby kept her eyes shut tight during the drop and cleaved to Connor. They hit the ground on the other with such force they their were thrown apart and the air was forced out from their lungs. They lay gasping for breath on the well manicured lawn on the edge of Hyde Park on a Wednesday morning shortly after dawn. Connor groped for and found the anomaly device and with a few presses of his fingers on the controls the anomaly shut itself closed. By then Abby had rolled over to him and started to kiss him. He couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying but he returned her embrace with equal fervor. With bodies aching they struggled to their feet and looked around.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"Hurts, but I'm okay," she replied.

"I don't know _when_ we are, Abbs," said Connor, looking around for familiar indications. "But look at the buildings, this _is _London!" He slipped the anomaly opening device in to Abby's pack before taking her hand. The smile on his face would've lit up the entire solar system.

"I don't care what time we've landed in. Anything's better than what we left behind. I'm so proud of you Conn. You got us home!" They started jogging along the path towards the road. "There's concrete! That's a good sign! So some time in the last fifty years at least!" They after a few minutes they exited the park. They saw familiar streets and their joy and relief was nearly overwhelming. They slipped their packs from their shoulders and dropped them to the ground and just stood there, taking in the beauty of _home_.

"I recognize the car models, we're really close to our own time! This is fantastic!" He let out a whoop of joy and kissed her hard, pulling her flush against him. He set her down, still smiling. Their revelry was abruptly halted by being surrounded by armed soldiers dressed in black. There was nothing about them to indicate that they were from the ARC, but it was a logical assumption.

"Hands in the air!" one of the barked, fixing his gun upon them. Connor quickly moved in close to Abby, grabbing her hand.

"Ease up, guys!" Connor said back. "We're Connor Temple and Abby Maitland. Surely you've heard those names! Are you with the ARC? What about James Lester?"

"I said hands in the air!!" With a prompting look from Abby he let go of her and slowly they raised their hands in the air. "On your knees!" The pair did as they were told and began to lower themselves to the ground.

"That won't be necessary," said a familiar voice as the man appeared on the scene. "Stand down men! Abby, Connor, welcome home." The voice belonged to their friend and comrade, Captain Becker. He watched with genuine care as his two very haggard looking friends wrapped each other up in a joyful hug. Moments later he found himself with armfuls of Connor and Abby as they hugged him. Realizing their friend's discomfort, they released him. Connor stepped back and wrapped his arm around Abby and extended his hand to Becker, which his happily accepted and shook. "You're most unexpected. We'd given up hope."

"You should know by now, Becker," said Abby. "Don't ever underestimate Connor." Her words were rewarded by a sweet kiss from her boyfriend.

"That's different," said Becker in reaction to seeing them kiss. Much to Connor's delight, Abby blushed. "And a long time coming, if you don't mind me saying so."

"No, not at all."

"Right, where's the anomaly?"

"Don't worry about it, it's closed. We're the only things that came through."

"Come the on you two, we'll take you back to the ARC."

"Yeah, great, mate," said Connor. "Abby's got a nasty cut on her arm and I need stitches on my side here. Got stabbed by a perverted, lunatic, 10th century French priest."

"A beg your pardon?"

"A tetanus shot would go over well too."

"Why do I have the feeling your report is going to be the length of a novel? Where did you two end up? Medieval France?"

"The Cretaceous Era, actually. About a hundred million years ago." They started making their way towards the ARC's SUVs. Connor and Abby wrapped their arms around each others' waists.

"And there was a perverted, lunatic, 10th century French priest?"

"Yup."

"And where's Quinn?" Connor and Abby halted in their steps, a grave look falling over their faces.

"We don't know... we lost him. He followed after Helen Cutter through another anomaly. But, I've got some ideas already. We'll get him back."

"Very well. Come on then." Becker obligingly picked up their packs as Abby and Connor filed into the back seat of the SUV. It was the first time they'd sat on anything comfortable in over three months and they both groaned at the feeling of sinking down into the plush seats.

"I'm going to sleep for a month of Sundays! Three months of sleeping on rock. I can't wait to get home!"

"Ah, about that... " Becker looked sheepish. He got into the driver's seat and fired up the engine. "Thing of it is. Your flat."

"What about my flat?" asked Abby.

"You were evicted."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, we have all your belongings stored at the ARC's off site warehouse. Your animals were are at a top notch sanctuary... and, er, your dinosaurs are still with Mr. Lester."

"Lester?! Lester's got Sid, Nancy n' Rex?"

"Yes. You may find he's grown quite attached to them, as have his children."

"Becker," asked Connor. "Just how long have we been gone?" The soldier cleared his throat. "Becker?! What's the date?"

"Today? June 9th... two thousand eleven."

"_Two thousand eleven?!_" Connor and Abby exclaimed in unison.

"We've missed over a year?!" continued Connor.

"Also, the Tories got in last year."

"Oh my god..."

"Say, is that a kodachi in your rucksack?"

The next several hours were chaotic, insane and exhausting. Upon arrival at the ARC their old friends and coworkers greeted them with warmth and a million questions. Even Lester seemed to have a permanent smile on his face despite himself. The lack of Sarah present was particularly wounding. She had moved on from the anomaly project, but she would be informed of Connor and Abby's return and they had no doubt they'd be seeing her soon enough. They met the new team members that had filled the void left by them and Danny. They spent hours getting poked and prodded by the the medical team. It was overwhelming and overstimulating and by the end of the day Connor and Abby half wished they were back by their waterfall in the serenity of the natural world. Little by little the staff finished their day's work and headed for home. Some of the couple's belongings had been brought from storage, namely their clothing and personal effects. They'd be spending the night in the ARC barracks normally reserved for the soldiers. They were in no obligation to return to active duty any time soon, but Connor was eager to research the anomaly opening devices so they could rescue Danny.

Connor and Abby had been in each others company for twenty four seven for over three months with no one else to interfere or redirect their attention. Being pulled apart all day long left them with a deep seated desire to just be alone together again. They found each other in the locker room after their showers. They were in clean, comfortable clothes, having had hot showers with soap for the first time in months. Abby had spent a particular long time, mostly thinking, as she did her legs and the rest. It felt so foreign being back. It was going to take so much time to acclimatize back in the modern world. Connor had been waiting for her, sitting shirtless in a pair of trousers on the bench, rebandaging his stitched side wound. They were the only people in the building save for the guards at their posts.

"You shaved your beard off," said Abby in a quiet voice. She'd dressed herself in one of her yoga outfits, a dark gray colour that matched her mood. Connor rubbed at his clean face. There'd be stubble by morning but for now he was smooth.

"Yeah, seemed like the thing to do," he replied. The harsh white lights overhead had given him a bit of a headache, but then he supposed it was also due to lack of sleep and food. They'd served them lunch, but he honestly couldn't remember what they'd eaten. After months of nothing but acrid raptor meat and the fruits of the forest he thought he would've relished real food. They hadn't had any sort of dinner. "You don't hate it, do you?"

"No, it's not that. I'd almost forgotten how handsome your jaw is and the shape of your lips. I'm just used to the beard, that's all. I'll get used to this too."

"Abby, come closer. You're too far away." She closed the gap between them and knelt down between his legs facing him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his bare chest. "What's wrong?"

"This just doesn't seem real. And my head hurts. It's too noisy and too bright. And those chicken salad sandwiches we had for lunch aren't sitting right. I feel queasy." He pulled her up into his lap and held her close.

"What say we get out of here?"

"Connor, we're homeless. Where would we go?"

"Dunno, we'll take a vehicle and just drive."

"That almost sounds like a good idea. Wait, are you serious?"

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and make us a thermos full of tea. Grab all the biscuits you can find. Meet me back here as soon as you can. I've got to finish getting dressed." Abby smiled for the first time in hours. Escaping for a while sounded heavenly. She leapt up from his lap and kissed him before rushing off to complete her task. Connor pulled on a tshirt and hoody and found a pair boots to wear. For the first time in months he was slipping on a pair of his infamous fingerless gloves. Now he felt a little bit more like himself. He rummaged through the cabinets in the barracks to find what he'd thought they'd need and waited for Abby to return.

"Are we going camping?" she asked upon seeing the sleeping bags and torches.

"Not sure yet. Let's see where we end up, shall we?" They made their way down to the garage where they encountered two guards.

"Mr. Temple?" inquired one of the men. "You and Miss Maitland aren't supposed to leave the premises!" Connor smiled at the guard and continued to load the SUV of his choice with the sleeping bags.

"Don't worry about it!" said Connor. Abby got inside the passenger seat and did up her seat belt. "We'll be back tomorrow. There's a tracker in the vehicle, right? And a comlink. We don't need minding. We survived just fine on our own."

"But what do I tell Mr. Lester?!"

"Tell him... tell him that things haven't changed much in the time we've been gone!" With that Connor got behind the wheel and drove off. Just as people were going out for their late night fun at the pubs or clubs, Connor was directing them out of London. Once they were out of the city and driving off to parts unknown, Abby opened the biscuits and they shared the tea. Being behind the wheel of a car was definitely strange, but it was coming back to him. They drove in relative silence, munching on their food and finally relaxing after a brutal day. Truth be told it had been two days for them. They'd spent the first in the company of mad Hugonin Varocher. Connor made a mental note to try and dig up some research on the deranged priest. Furthermore it had been morning when they arrived back home. Now as midnight approached, they were entering their third day without sleep. Neither felt the weariness, but both knew it would catch up with them in no time. After almost an hour and a half of driving and many turns off main roads, they found themselves down a dirt route with no light around but those of the headlights on the vehicle. They were surrounded by trees and fields and Connor thought it was perfect. He pulled the SUV over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"Where are we?" asked Abby as she helped Connor retrieve the sleeping bags and torches from the back of the vehicle.

"No clue."

"There isn't anyone around for miles."

"That is the general idea. Come on, I think we can get over that wall there." It wasn't much trouble for either of them to climb over the old crumbling stone wall that was set between them and the wide open field surrounded by massive oaks. With the torches to light their way they wandered hand in hand down the slop of the grassy field towards the middle. From what Abby could tell, it was fairly untouched countryside, as they were surrounded by wildflowers. Connor unzipped both sleeping bags and joined them together to make one large enough for two. He toed off his boots and lay himself down, beckoning to Abby to join him. She slipped off her trainers and settled down with him, laying the back of her head upon his chest. His arm came down across her chest and she took his hand, weaving their fingers together. "This feel a little more like normal?" Abby gazed up at the stars and exhaled. The sounds of the night filled the empty spaces around them, making her feel totally calm.

"Yeah, this is perfect. With the added bonus of nothing around that'll try and eat us."

"There is that. I just wanted to get us out of there. It was too much, too soon. It'll take us a while to get back to it, our old lives. It's not going to be easy."

"No, it won't. We will get there though, I think. There's always another anomaly."

"Yes, but with the information contained within the two opening devices, it won't be long before we can predict them. I've got my work cut out for me."

"You'll do it, I have every confidence in you." With his free hand he stroked the top of her head, curling the longer tendrils of her hair around his fingers. "Connor? We're getting a new flat together, right?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Don't mind me. I was just thinking... I'd like to find somewhere outside of the city, if we could. Somewhere without any neighbours would be better."

"I found out today that because we've reappeared and are technically still on the payroll and the government operates on the calendar in this world, we get over a year's salary paid out. Not to mention holiday payouts. That's more than enough for a downpayment on a house."

"Really? That's amazing. I'd love to share a house with you... share our lives."

"Brilliant. I know! We could go on 'Escape to the Country'_. Abby and Connor are a young couple from London. Both work for a secret government agency hunting dinosaurs. After being trapped in the Cretaceous Era for three months they now find the day to day bustle of city life a noisy imposition. Join us as we search for their perfect home to build a new life!_" Abby laughed. He'd missed the sound of her laughter. There had been moments when they'd been trapped in the past, but not many. He certainly hadn't heard much this day.

"We could do some of the other things we talked about too."

"Such as?"

"Well, for starters, we're alone without another soul around for miles..." Her had strayed down to his thigh and slowly moved upwards. She stopped just before she reached her destination. "You know, I've just realized, I haven't had a man since before you moved in! That's three years without sex! Four and a half by the clock on this side of the anomaly! Wow. "

"Abby, sweetheart, please don't mention anything to do with you and other men's penises!"

"Oh don't be jealous... yours is my very favourite." She emphasized her point by giving his a pat through his trousers. He shifted uncomfortably as he began to harden. "And yours gets to be the very last one ever. Yours is also the biggest and the nicest looking if it's any consolation." He huffed and Abby could tell he was pouting.

"Oh no! Dammit!" he suddenly exclaimed, bolting up and toppling Abby.

"Connor!? What's the matter?"

"Condoms!"

"Pardon?"

"I haven't got any! I'm pretty sure they don't outfit ARC vehicles with them either. All that waiting till we got home and finally here we are and we _can't_ because I'm a twit!" Abby looked at his face, vaguely illuminated by the torchlight and promptly burst out laughing. "Glad you think it's funny. Technically speaking I'm still a bloody virgin I'll have you know!" Abby was completely amused by his anguish and couldn't hide her mirth. After a few more seconds she decided to put him out of his misery. She placed her hand back on his thigh.

"Connor? We can... make love, I mean. We can if you want, and I'm pretty sure you do. By my count we should be fine."

"As in..."

"As in if we take the chance, I probably won't get pregnant."

"Really?! And, and you're williing..." He hand moved the final two inches she found herself with more than a handful of very aroused Connor.

"More than willing."

"Okay! Okay, wow. Um..." He was suddenly fidgeting like a frisky puppy. Abby straddled his lap and calmed him with a deep, slow as molasses kiss until she felt him relax. It felt so different with his beard gone. She'd have to get used to not having it tickle her lips, nose and chin.

"Shhh... let me." She pushed his hoody off his shoulders and pulled it off, tossing it aside. Next off was his shirt. The night was cool, but not cold and judging by the body heat radiating off him, there wouldn't be any sort of chill settling in any time soon. Connor made quick work of her clothes, quite unable to control his need. With the first chance he got, he whipped off his trousers and shorts. He rolled with Abby until she was beneath him. She wrapped one leg around his hips and opened herself to him, feeling him nudge at her entrance. He searched her face for permission and when she she whispered her desire, he slid inside. It was like coming home. Better than that. A million emotions rose up with the physical sensations. He thought he might cry. He knew that Abby was. They moved together, taking their pleasure of each other and giving it back tenfold. When the breaking point came they spoke words of undying love and held each other's gaze until their bodies cooled and they found their voices again.

After so much waiting, once was certainly not enough, and it was hours later that they finally succumb to the past two days of exhaustion and the past three months of insurmountable stress. Abby lay sleeping in the circle of Connor's arms, her cheek resting on his chest. He'd pulled the sleeping bag up over her shoulders, sealing in their warmth. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy with want of sleep, but he watched the stars above and listened to the sounds of the night. His body was tired, but his mind kept on racing. It never really ever slowed down. He was always thinking. Whether it be on the nature and mystery of the anomalies, or a new invention, or simply about Abby, Connor's mind was always working. He and Abby had so much to decide. They needed to find somewhere to live. They needed to find where they fit in at the ARC now. They still had to rescue Danny. He thought back to when this had all begun for him, when he was just a student, a boy, following Cutter around like he was his acolyte. Since that time he'd come to learn the deep, withering wounds of grief, loss and fear. He'd seen the darkest side of human nature and seen the bleakest future imaginable. He'd also seen the most amazing ancient things brought into living breathing colour right before his eyes. He'd also learned the fierce and attendant comfort of true love.

Somewhere along the way, Connor Temple had become a man.

The End... **of this version of the story. I'm going to do something a bit unorthodox. I'm going to soon be posting an alternate version of Chapter 4. This will in turn lead to a completely different Chapter 5 and ending for the story. You do want to know the priest's story, don't you? However there will of course also be a "Fade To Black" for this original ending :)**


	6. Chapter 4 Alternate Version

**A/N: This chapter 4 is more or less exactly the same as the other, save for subtle changes here and there. If you haven't the inclination to read it through again, you can skip ahead and just read that last few paragraphs to see the big changes.**

Chapter 4 Alternate Version

Somehow things seemed bleaker in the morning. Getting down from the tree was no easy task, though the priest seemed to have no difficulty. Both Connor and Abby found it _peculiar_. Furthermore, finding a bit of privacy seemed difficult, the priest was _watching_ too closely for comfort. They missed their morning tea, having grown so used to it as part of their routine. They were made to wait as the priest went through some sort of morning prayer. He had a satchel at his side from which he withdrew a small book. When Connor got a bit exasperated at having to wait, it earned him a very angry tirade from the priest. They ate some of the rations they had with them, which the priest refused when they offered. It was mid morning by the time they finally set out. It seemed to Connor that the tree up which they spent the night was only a pit stop as the priest assured them that the _lumires_ were deeper into the forest. The priest kept a grueling pace as the other two followed. Along the way Abby thought to transfer something from her pack into the inside pocket of her jacket, just in case it was needed in a pinch.

"Connor, I don't like this," said Abby some time later, taking hold of his hand.

"Me neither. As soon as we see the anomaly we'll high tail it away from this bloke and we won't look back. Alright?"

"Definitely. He was watching us sleep, you know? Not in a standing guard sort of way. It made my skin crawl. He looks like something out of a horror film."

"Not going to argue with you there, love." The strange chittering snarl of raptors was suddenly heard and Abby and Connor tensed, both raising up their spears, ready to defend themselves. Up ahead in a clearing there was a pair feeding on some smaller dinosaur. Connor and Abby watched in fascinated terror as the priest did not slow his pace. "Bloody hell, what's he doing?" The raptors didn't seemed to notice the priest approaching, but both suddenly stood erect, sensing. They up and bolted away from the clearing, out right running away.

"Something bigger must be in the vicinity. We need to get to the damn anomaly." Connor took hold of Abby's hand again and they ran to catch up to the priest. "Hugonin?" Connor asked. The priest didn't turn around but did slow his pace. "Look, we've been travelling all day, how far to the anomaly? Les lumires?"

"Nous sommes presque la," replied the priest, pointing to the path ahead. When the came to the next clearing it was evident. The canopy of the trees became dense, so much so that it almost felt like night. The day was waning and the sun was low, obscured behind a hill that rose up beyond the spot where they now stood. Connor and Abby could distinguish the flicker, shimmering lights of an anomaly. The couple shared an ecstatic, relieved smile and bolted forward, forgetting the bizarre priest that had led them there. They fought through the brambles, bushes and low trees and found themselves at the entrance to what could be a cave or den of sorts. The path was narrow, but the lights beckoned and they ran forward. When the space opened up, their hearts sank. They'd been utter fools. There was no anomaly, but there was a room full of mirrors and a fire burning hot in the center of a pyre, creating what had been a very believable illusion. They turned back but they found themselves face to face with the priest, who was blocking their exit.

"Mes enfants, mes chers enfants!" he exclaimed, wicked grin on his face. Connor pushed Abby behind him and held his spear aloft.

"Back off!" Connor warned. "I don't know what the bloody hell you're playing at, but don't you dare come any closer!" The priest ignored Connor utterly and instead reached into the pouch at his side. Not knowing what to expect, Connor was taken by surprised by the cloud of black dust that hit him in the eyes. The pain was instant and blinding. He cried out and the priest took the opportunity to disarm Connor of his spear. Abby went on the attack, but halted the moment she heard the sound of metal sliding against metal and saw the sharpened spike that emerged from the base of the priest's staff. He jabbed blade into Connor's side, piercing the flesh. Connor howled in agony, but was kept on his feet but the impalement.

"Pas une seule tape," warned the priest, freezing Abby to the spot. She didn't understand his words, but she knew his intent sure enough. "Les sacs sur vos dos, lancer par ici." The priest made motions to the packs on their backs.

"Connor?" Abby asked in a terrified voice.

"Do what he wants, Abby, hurry please..." he croaked. Abby removed the pack from Connor's back and threw it in the direction of the priest's feet. She did the same with her own.

"Et vos lances." He gestured to the spears and Abby obeyed throwing them to the priest. "Maintenant, viens ici." He motioned for Abby to come near. Connor felt her walk past him. He couldn't open his eyes to see what was happening.

"Abby, please don't near him!" he cried. "Don't go with him, love."

"Connor, I have to. He'll kill you." When she was arm's length from the priest, he gestured for her to stop. He extended his arm with the forearm facing up.

"Votre bras, comme a!" Bravely, Abby did as the priest asked and extended her him, rolling up the sleeves of her jacket and shirt. In a flash he raked his thumb nail down the length, ripping open the skin. Abby yelped in shock and pain.

"Abby!" Connor cried, blinding reaching for her. The priest grabbed her arm and squeeze, making her moan from the pain of it. He blood oozed to the surface and he covered every inch of his hand in it. He kicked at her knee and sent her to the ground. He pulled his blade from Connor and the young man crumpled to the ground. Connor flailed about, searching for Abby as the priest gathered up their packs and spears, making a quick exit, shutting them in. Abby recovered quickly and crawled over to Connor.

"Connor! Connor!" she cried, grabbing hold of him.

"Abby, what did he do?"

"It's just my arm, he cut it. Connor, lay down I need to look at you." She didn't wait for him to react, but pushed him over on to his back. She pushed up his shirt and found the puncture, it was leaking blood. She reached under her hoody and started to tear away her tshirt until she had enough padding to staunch the bleeding. She held it firm to his side and he groaned. She then took his hand and had him hold the shirt scraps himself. Luckily the water bladder was still attached to her belt and she hurriedly got it free. "I need you to open your eyes for me."

"Abbs, I don't think I can. It hurts too much."

"I have the water. I have to rinse them before there's permanent damage. We'll never get out of this if you go blind. Let me, okay? Please." It was incredibly difficult for him to relax, but he managed it. The cool splash of water on his eyes was both painful and soothing. She carefully and precisely washed his eyes and the dust from his face. She used every last drop of water they had and wished there was more. "Can you see?"

"Yeah... yeah I can see. It's a bit blurry. It stings some."

"What did he throw at you?"

"I think it was just ash. Abby... Abby I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh, don't say that. We were tricked."

"You didn't trust him, you knew something was off. I didn't listen."

"Nonsense, you knew it too. We let our guard down, _together_. The hope of getting home got the better of us."

"Where are we?" For the first time since they were imprisoned they looked at their surroundings. They were both equally as horrified. They had thought they were running into a dense patch of forest after the anomaly, but they had in fact come into a building. It was crudely constructed, but solid and secure. It was also made solely of bones. The frame appeared to be the ribcage of a massive dinosaur. The gaps had been meticulously filled in with interlocked bones from a vast variety of creatures. The craftsmanship was equal to any mason in history, only this had been taken to the extreme. _Everything_ in the space was made from bones. Pews lined either side, fashioned from pelvises and femurs. The firepit too was made of bones. The mirrors that were propped up around the room were from a different time. Beyond the fire pit, Hugonin Varocher had constructed an altar out of four human skeletons laying prostrate in a contorted but mirrored postures. Their eyes were drawn upwards to behold another human being's bones arranged precisely like Jesus on the Cross. Arms outstretched, his crown of thorns was made from phalanges. Lamps, chandeliers and blessing wells were all constructed from dismantled skeletons. The skulls of all the creatures used to construct the room were affixed at eye level to the walls, all facing the center. Hundred of dead eyes concentrated on the two standing in the middle. "It's a church, Abby. Oh... oh my..."

"A church in Hell. Connor this is beyond anything... I can't."

"He's been here for _years. _We were so wrong. He has been watching us. He lured us down with the coin. He was baiting a trap. Abby, he's an absolute lunatic!"

"And we're his next victims." Connor turned back from looking around to clutch her upper arms, locking their eyes.

"No we're not! Abby, I'm sure he's got some insane plan for us, but I won't let him hurt you. The first chance I get I'm going to kill him. I promise I won't hesitate. I won't let him get you. I'll die first."

"Don't, don't talk like that. Connor, you're not a killer." He winced and clutched his side. "Connor!"

"It's okay... I just took the pressure off for too long." Abby quickly removed her belt and lifted his shirt. The bleeding appeared to have stopped, but the rag was fairly wet. She tightened the leather strap around his ribs.

"That should help. Conn... I won't hesitate either."

"Abby..." He found he didn't have the words. They were helpless in a hopeless situation, but at least they were together still. His arms slid around her back and he hugged her. The embrace was brief, as an idea came to Connor as he looked around their _unholy_ prison. "The bones..."

"What about them?"

"We can use some of the big femurs as clubs. If we can't break down the door and get out, then when he comes back we can beat him senseless. He got the jump on us because we didn't know what we were dealing with. We do now, we have to be as cold and ruthless as him if we want to get out of here." There was a deep rumble from outside that echoed on for several seconds.

"Is that thunder?"

"Sounded like it. It would stand to reason. It's been hot and sunny for weeks now, the atmosphere is prime for a storm."

"Great, just what we needed. Okay... let's get ready." They started dismantling various constructs of the _church_ looking for the best weapons they could muster. The thunder continued to erupt outside, coming in more frequent intervals. "There's a storm coming for certain. Sounds like it's almost right on top of us." With their new weapons in hand, the pair made their way to the church's entrance. They were halted in their tracks when it suddenly swung open, but instead of the priest as they expected, raptors began to file in. They retreated quickly to behind the altar, bone weapons raised and ready to defend themselves. When nine of them had filled the small space of the church, the priest entered.

"Vous aimez mes petits animaux?" spoke the priest. "Ils sont si sages." The raptors sniffed the air and then all simultaneously moved their heads to focus on Abby. It was then that she noticed their mouths and noses were smeared with the blood the priest had taken from the wound on her arm.

"Connor, don't do anything," pleaded Abby, lowering her weapon. "I think I know what he's going to do."

"Abby?" Connor asked, voice wavering with fear.

"The blood on their mouths and snouts, it's mine. They've got my scent in their nostrils and my taste on their tongues. They're not going to attack you. He wants them to tear me apart."

"Sorti, femme, llaissez-moi avec ce beau jeune garon," the priest bade, his voice dripping with malicious intent.

"How's he controling them?" Connor asked, trying to place himself between the pack of raptors and Abby.

"The only way a creature would submit to someone is if they knew he were a greater threat," said Abby.

"But he's just a man!"

"I don't know how he's doing it, but he is." The priest was growing impatient and seeming to sense their master's ire, the raptors began to snap and snarl in Abby's direction. "He wants to be alone with you, Connor. He wants me to go outside."

"Abby, you can't, they'll kill you!"

"No, they won't, not unless he tells them to. I'm leverage."

"Leverage, I don't understand!"

"That's probably a good thing. As soon as I'm out of sight, I want you to cover your ears and open your mouth, okay?"

"You have a stun grenade!"

"Yeah...but they'll be on me and ripping me to shreds before it'll go off if I pull the pin in here. We've got to get his attention off me. I think after all this time I owe you a rescue, don't I?"

"Abby please..."

"Just do what I asked, okay?" She moved away from Connor and the raptors settled. Half of them immediately headed towards the exit and the others circled around behind Abby, forcing her to follow. Above their heads a loud cracking boom of thunder disrupted the newly born night and the heavens opened up in a deluge of rain. Abby looked back at Connor as she slipped away, giving him a hard look of determination. He nodded after her and closed his hands about his ears. The priest closed the gap between them, getting in close to Connor, stroking his hair.

"Fait ce que je demande, et elle continuera vivre. Dsobir moi et ils vont la dvorer. Aprs que j'ai fini de votre petit cul, je vais manger ton me!" snarled the priest. Connor recoiled from the priest and wondered what was taking Abby so long. He forced himself to keep his hands on his ears when his instincts were screaming at him to run and help her. The priest tried to corner him and Connor started to understand. Another clap of thunder hit and it made the ground beneath their feet shake. The ripple of the stun grenade going off was an entirely different effect than that of thunder. It made Connor's heart vibrate, just as if he was standing in front of a wall of speakers at a rock concert. The pressure on his head was enormous and he felt himself become dizzy. He watched in satisfaction at the priest's eyes bulged out and he lurched back before falling unconscious to the ground. Connor waited until the atmosphere seemed to settle before taking his hands off his ears. The thunder continued to shatter the night and the rain was coming down in a deluge. Connor's first instinct was to run after Abby, but on a whim he quickly snatched the large golden cross from around the priest's neck. He wasn't sure if it was mere curiosity or some divinely inspired compulsion, but he did it nonetheless. He burst out of the church into what felt like a typhoon. The water from above what coming down through the canopy of the forest in buckets. The wind was whipping the leaves and branches around in a violent tempest. The electricity in the air was palpable and when the thunder exploded again, the sheet lightening lit up the entire world.

"ABBY!" Connor shouted, scanning his eyes over every corner of the forest. The ground was littered with unconscious raptors, but there was no sign of her. "ABBY! Please answer me! Please... " Someone grabbed his arm from behind and he spun around ready to fight, but instead she was there, as drenched to the bone as he was, but smiling. He scooped her up and crushed her to him. "Oh thank god!"

"Connor!" she laughed, as she hugged him back. It was all too brief a reunion as the sky erupted again in lights and noise. "I found our packs. We have to get out of here before anyone of them wakes up." She passed him his pack and he quickly put it on his back. He took her hand in his and they were running. They attempted to go in the direction from which they'd followed the priest, but got turned around in the dark and the storm and soon found themselves utterly lost. Still, they continued on, trying to put as much distance between them and Hugonin Varocher. They kept a bone crushing grip on each other as they fought their way through the forest, searching for any kind of shelter. The skies above were alive with activity as forked lightening began arching across the blackness. At length the trees began to thin out and they thought perhaps they were approaching a field, but the way ahead was nothing but blackness. "I need... I need a rest. Just for a second."

"Okay," replied Connor, equally as exhausted. Abby leaned against a tree. They were drenched from the rain in addition to being tired and hungry. The priest and his minions were no doubt awake again by now. Connor hoped he wouldn't come searching for them in the middle of a storm. Abby slumped down to the ground, her head falling against her knees. Connor stayed on his feet, ready to defend them should anything come upon them. For the first time since their escape he remembered that he'd stolen the priest's cross. He'd put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. He brought iy out now and looked at it. There was something strange and haunting about it. The craftsmanship was immaculate, down to the tiny jewels embedded in the center. The thunder made the earth shake under his feet and Connor moved quickly to Abby's side, pulling her up again. "We've got to keep moving, sweetheart. Varocher could wake up at any time and so could those raptors. We need to find shelter or we'll never survive the night. There'll be predators, or worse we'll get struck by lightning!"

"Connor! Look, down in the valley...is that..."

"Oh my god, an anomaly! I was sure the priest was lying."

"He had to have been. This... I think this is just damn good luck for once! Come on!" Connor grabbed her hand and they started sprinting down the hill in the direction of the anomaly. When it began to pulse he knew it was about to close. They were only feet away when he suddenly swung Abby up in his arms and dove through. They landed hard on the ground and rolled away just as the dying anomaly flickered then snapped closed.


	7. Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 1

Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 1 - France

"Ow," groaned Connor. He was pretty sure it was Abby's knee in his eye and he gently pushed her off him.

"Oomph!" she voiced as she went boneless to the ground. They lay head to head in the dew covered grass. "Where are we?"

"Um...it's pitch black out, Abbs."

"Look up, I see _Orion_." He did and she was right. The constellation was above. He looked around and under the sliver of moonlight he could distinguish a few shapes.

"There's a forest over there... on oh, hang on. Does that look like a village to you?" Abby sat up and looked down the valley. Sure enough there was a little gathering of homes around a church, the lights of their lamps burning orange through the windows.

"Definitely a village!"

"Um... Abby?"

"What, Connor?"

"Does that look like an angry mob with flaming torches?" Quickly they scampered to their feet as a gathering of at least fifty people crested the hill, moving at a fast pace straight for Abby and Connor. Abby's jaw dropped. Connor quickly retrieved the kodachi swords he'd fashioned, giving one to Abby. "Back to back! First chance you get, run for the forest!"

"Fat chance, I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Abby, now's not the time to argue!"

"I'm still not abandoning you, Connor. Deal with it!" Moments later they were flanked my the mob, who were shouting amongst themselves in French. Just as they closed ranks on the pair, the beefiest of the group stepped forward, then suddenly dropped to his knees.

"La croix! La croix de St. Roberge!" he exclaimed. Following suit, the others all went to their knees and began to pray and looked to the sky, flailing with grand gesticulations.

"What just happened?" asked Abby.

"I have no idea," replied Connor. After a few minutes of watching the group, Connor decided that they weren't in any extreme danger and lowered his weapon. He did however keep a firm grip on the hilt just in case. The group chose the rotund man as their spokeperson and he rose to his feet and approached, bowing reapeated as he stepped. He gestured to the golden cross that hung around Connor's neck.

"C'est la croix de notre saint patron, Roberge de Biengarde. La croix a t vol de notre glise."

"Oh! The cross? Um... I guess you can have it." Connor took it off from around his neck and passed it to the man, who promptly began to weep. The crowd erupted in cheers and soon Abby and Connor found themselves embraced by multiple people. "Okay then, I guess that was a good thing?"

"I'd just about kill to find someone who speaks English! Anglais?"

"Anglais?" said the portly man. "Oui! Thomas Kingston! Viens, viens!" They were ushered down to the village and taken to the inn where they were greeted by an Englishman named Thomas Kingsto. Thomas had married a local girl seven years previously and taken over the inn from her father. With the anomaly safely closed behind them and the villagers seemingly welcoming, Abby and Connor allowed themselves to relax. Half the village filled the main hall of the inn to meet the strange travellers who'd returned the sacred relic. Thomas Kingston spoke a kind of English, and _olde_ English, but they understood each other well enough and he served as translator. Connor and Abby learned of the origins of _Father_ Hugonin Varocher. As far as Connor was concerned, Varocher made the Maquis de Sade look like Winnie the Pooh. When the village's sole priest and spiritual leader, a kindly elderly man called Etienne Gaston died, Rome sent a new man to attend to the flock of three hundred and some villagers. Varocher was a hard and intemperate. He had no patience and no respect for the simple way of life such as it was in the village. The people were afraid of him, and the two big dogs he kept with him at all times. He seemed to have a special way with animals. Mostly with terrifying them into submission. Anyone who stood up to the man were threatened with excommunication. They muddled through under Varocher's control, until rumours of unscrupulous, sinful happenings began to stir. As it turned out, Varocher had a penchant for beautiful young men. The young and impressionable were blackmailed into offering the priest _unnatural caresses_ in order to spare their families harsh punishments by the church. It was a shameful and vile corruption the plagued the village, but they bore it. Soon however it could no longer be tolerated. One young man had been newly married to a beautiful girl whom he loved with all his heart. Varocher was jealous. He imprisoned the girl, who was newly with child, in the catacombs beneath the church. He accused her of being a devil's whore, a witch. If the young man submitted to the priest, his wife and unborn child would be spared. He did so, but his wife died in her cell from a fever. The young man in his shame and guilt committed suicide, but not before declaring to all the crimes of the priest.

Rome would not head the pleas of the village to recall the monster they'd sent and so the people of Beingarde prayed for mercy from God. It came in the form of the lights appearing on the hilltop. The villagers knew it to be a gate to Hell but the terrifying sounds of fell beasts that could be heard and by the demons that emerged. The demons were dispatched with swords and much bloodshed. Hugonin Varocher was banished through the portal with his five loyal servants he had brought from Rome, along with his possessions and cattle. His dogs were slaughtered. The _gate_ closed behind Varocher and it wasn't until afterwards that they discovered that the priest had stolen the sacred relic, the Cross of St. Roberge, the patron of the village who founded the well and performed many healing miracles in his lifetime. Without the cross, pilgrims no longer visited and the village grew poor and ignored. No new priest would come to such a godforsaken place, at which Hell itself opened up. That had been over ten years past. Now that the cross was home, the villagers rejoiced. Their good fortune would return and it was all thanks to Connor and Abby.

When the time came for Connor to explain just how he'd managed to pass through Hell and survive, he started to spin a yarn that all but Abby knew was utter nonsense. For once she was grateful for his love of fantasy novels. Connor painted himself as rogue demon hunter, and Helen Cutter was an evil sorceress. Abby hadn't the foggiest what a rogue demon hunter was, but she cuddled up at his side and listened to him spin his tale. He was enjoying himself, Abby could tell. When he got a little too carried away, she tap on his back to let him know to tone it down. Connor and Abby were married of course, it wouldn't do for them to be otherwise in the day and age they found themselves in. Connor's mentor and fellow _demon hunter_ Nicholas had been put under the evil Helen's spell and when he broke her hold over him, she killed him. Out for revenge, Connor, Abby and their comrade _Daniel_ Quinn searched the land for her. She opened a gate to Hell and they followed. Danny continued to hunt for Helen as she escaped back to the natural world, but Connor and Abby had been trapped. They'd survived on their own, fighting the demons and so on and so on until they encountered Hugonin Varocher. With the exception of the stun grenades, he told their story verbatim.

The villagers at seen the anomaly appear again and they feared that the priest had returned. They'd amassed the strongest men in the village and set out immediately, determined to send the vile man back to Hell. Connor assured them that the gate was closed again and that the priest was still in Lucifer's domain. It was deemed a divine miracle that the gate had opened one more time, in order to released the great hero _Connor Temple_ and his valiant, loyal wife Abigail. They were given the best room in the inn and treated like royalty. They were served good food and wine. The weaver woman gifted Abby with a lavender colored dress made from her best cloth. The couple spent the remainder of the nighttime hours on a comfortable straw mattress under woolen blankets with stomachs full of the best meal they'd had in months.

Tenth century France certainly had its appeals, as did the relatively short journey to England, but the reality of being in Europe during this time prompted them to decline the invitation to remain and be welcomed into the village as permanent residents. Life here had it's joys and benefits, surely, but there was also rampant disease as well as superstitions. Despite himself, Connor knew it would only be a matter of time before he said something accidentally sacrilegious and he could only survive on common knowledge for so long. He wasn't exactly well versed in in Catholicism and neither was Abby. Furthermore Abby's strong will would probably get her in trouble or worse, accused of witchcraft. In the morning they were given horses and supplies by the village to repay their debt. Connor had never ridden before, but fortunately Abby'd had experience in her teen years. They set off after a good breakfast and the blessings of the entire town. With a rudimentary map courtesy of a local and the compasses that Becker had included in their packs, they set out for the Mediterranean Sea.

_to be continued in Part 2 - Sicily & Crete_

**So, are you with me? Remember way back when Abby and Connor talked about how if they ever made it to 10th Century France, they'd high tale it to India? This will be their journey. I'm feeling like it'll be four or five parts at this point. So if you please, do post a review. They honestly do motivate me as writer and I appreciate it so much :)**

Just to state the obvious - it's okay to be a guy who likes guys, even in 10th Century France, but it's not cool to be a sadistic masochistic priest and blackmail terrified young men into being your sex slaves. Ok?


	8. Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 2

**A/N - Crete was threatening to become really long, so I've divided the parts once more. **

Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 2 Sicily

The sale of the horses in Narbonne bought them passage on a merchant ship to Sicily, plus a little bit more. The adventure across the French countryside had been relatively uneventful. It was late Summer and the weather had been decent. They lived much as they had in the Cretaceous, camping out in the wilderness, enjoying their time alone together. They ventured into villages on occasion, but lived well enough off the land. Capturing wild pheasant or rabbit was infinitely easier than raptors, and tasted much much better. There were also fruit trees, laden with their crop and apples, pears and plums were in abundance. For the most part the people they encountered were friendly, but every now again they'd encounter an unpleasant character. Some sought to rob them, which never worked out in the thieves' favour. After dealing with prehistory creatures, men were easily dispatched. The men saw the killer instinct come alive in Connor and soon realized they were out of their depth. Furthermore, Abby had no fear of joining the fray and got in her fair share of kicking ass. This lead them to avoid human contact whenever possible. They were comfortable enough in their own company to not feel the intense need to be near people again.

Neither one of them were particularly well equipped for sea travel. They'd secured the only spare quarters on the ship and Connor spent half of the time laying down with a cold compress over his face battling motion sickness. Abby was with him at all times. On a ship full of men, neither were taking any chances. There were other two women on board and willingly so, but Abby and Connor knew full well that their duties extended beyond cooking and cleaning. In the latter half of the day they'd emerge from their quarters and sit at the stern of the ship to watch the aqua and azure colours of the waters. There were porpoises swimming along side, jumping and twirling in the waves. It was amazing. Sicily however was not. Though the island was part of Italy, with Rome still having a very strong foothold, it was place that served as a crossroads for many nations and cultures. The Islamic Fatimids controlled a great portion of the island, as did Teutonic tribes and there were constant skirmishes and conflicts between the resident peoples. Traders came from all over - France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Tunisia, Algiers, Egypt and even further East.

Connor sought safe passage for him and Abby to hopefully Egypt or The Holy Land where they could possibly sail down the Red Sea and across the Indian Ocean to their final destination. If travel by the Red Sea proved impossible, they would have to make the treacherous trek across Arabia and the desert. In Sicily Abby stuck out like a sore thumb. Connor could pass for any given culture with his dark hair and eyes, and especially with his full beard to mask his features. Abby however was set apart. She was fair skinned, with long blond hair and the most gorgeous robin's egg blue eyes. She was a porcelain beauty and the most perfect woman Connor had ever seen. The problem was, just about every man thought that way too. Being a trade port based economy it was understood that _everything _was for sale, including the women. Connor didn't want to get on anyone's bad side, but selling Abby was of course out of the question. The various men that bid for her were more than insulted when Connor wouldn't allow her to be carted off like a cow, even when they threw bags of coin at him. They always managed to away.

Three days later, they still couldn't find anyone who would take them to mainland Greece, to Egypt or even to Crete. They'd acquired new costumes to wear over their clothing and leather satchels into which they put their backpacks. It took the last of their money, but it kept them obscured from prying eyes. They'd thought they'd been clever, but the band of men came upon them as they walked the streets late one evening, looking for a potential spot to bed down for the night. Three men descended upon Connor, attempting to render him unconscious and when that didn't seem to be working, they tried to stab him. What they didn't count on was Abby joining the fray. She sucker punched one of them and broke his nose before kicking him square between the legs and followed up with a knee to his face, knocking him out cold. While the other two were momentarily distracted by the awesome display of the small woman taking down their fellow kidnapper, Connor armed himself. Human beings were unpredictable most of the time, but especially when there were in life or death situations. Connor knew the clash he was about to have with his opponent would be do the death. He knew he had to strike without thinking or an unspeakable fate would befall Abby. What he didn't expect, what was the most unpredictable, was Abby. Her knife clattered to the stone beneath their feet moments before the man she'd stabbed dropped to the ground, dead and bleeding out from his neck. Connor impulsively punched the last man before tossing him over the side of the wall where he landed in an unconscious heap ten feet below. Abby was clearly in shock and Connor took it upon himself to quickly gather up the bloody knife along with their packs and quickly ushered her away. They'd been on a deserted part of the street, but anyone could come along at any moment and he didn't want them to be seen. Soon he had them running as raised voices and shouts could be heard from where they'd just abandoned.

After fleeing for most of the night, until they were completely exhausted, he brought them down to the beach. They were far out of town, back in the wilderness they felt safe in. The sun would be rising in a few short hours. Connor thought that if they could make it to the next town, perhaps there they could find a boat off of Sicily. He gathered Abby in his arms when she started crying, the shock of what she'd done finally wearing off and the reality was setting in. She'd killed a man. If they were apprehended, they'd be executed. There was no such thing as due process. The other two men could easily identify them and at first light they'd be sought, hunted. He held her until she'd cried herself out and fell into a fitful slumber. Connor tried to remain awake, to keep watch, but he was too exhausted and slipped under.

In the morning their luck returned. A fisherman who brought the jewelry made by his wife and their daughters to trade had anchored his small ship close to where the couple had fallen asleep. He'd come to the sand bank to collect the pieces of natural sea glass that had washed a shore. His wife made the most beautiful pieces from it and her husband always returned with more materials for her. He'd come upon the sleeping couple and kicked Connor's boot with his foot. The younger man had come to life instantly, ready for the attack. Abby rose too, expecting to see some terrible hunting party out for her blood, but instead saw only a handsome man older man that reminded her very much of darker coloured Nick Cutter. Communication was always an issue, but once again through pictograms it was determined that the man hailed from Crete and that he could give them transport. They had to wade out into the water to where the boat was anchored, and were helped on by the man's son who smiled dolefully at Abby. The smile quickly vanished upon seeing Connor's scowl on his face. He was not in the mood to have anyone looking at Abby in anything remotely in the vicinity of lust. The full beard and scar about his right eye made the once amiable Connor Temple look very threatening. The boat was barely big enough for the four of them and Connor wasn't so certain it was seaworthy. They were desperate and accepted the cramped quarters. They hopped from island to island, going about the fisherman's business. He was obviously skilled at bartering and often came away with more than he brought when working a deal. At length, Connor started to get more involved, especially where the fishing was concerned. He forgave the teenage boy for looking at Abby, blaming it on the events of the night they left Sicily. Connor hadn't had much experience with fishing and hadn't had to learn in the Cretaceous era, as there weren't any fish to speak of.

So, the boy and his father taught Connor how to fish. He thought the skill would serve him well, as the old proverb went. _Give a man a fish, he'll eat for a day. Teach a man to fish and he'll eat for a lifetime_. He got over his sea sickness and even learned to run the small ship. He had a knack for learning Greek too as it turned out. It was only a few words and phrases, but it helped. In conversations with Abby he put it down to being a huge fan of Wonder Woman, Clash of the Titans and Xena: Warrior Princess. She hadn't the foggiest how that helped him pick up Greek, but accepted it nonetheless. While Connor was active and involved with their companions, Abby was not. She was polite and engaging when spoken to by the fisherman or his son, but otherwise she was withdrawn, even from Connor. She watched the water as they journeyed and said very little. At night she slept cradled against Connor, but he wondered if she took any comfort in his embrace. The spark seemed to have gone out of her eyes. Connor was worried. He always thought of her as the strong one, the one who could rally to any challenge and the first one to jump into the fray. But now she seemed diminished, just a ghost. He wished he could figure out how to get the his Abby back. They hadn't done more than kiss since they'd left France. That had been weeks ago. There hadn't been a safe opportunity and Connor certainly missed their intimacy. They hadn't kissed since leaving Sicily. Maybe when they got to Crete things would be better.

_to be continued in Part 3 - Crete_

**Reviews are love and I need a good push to get Crete written! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 3

**A/N: Well, this one certainly took some time! There's a lot of heart in this and hopefully that comes across. Our couple still have far to go, but hopefully this reprieve with will be enjoyed by the readers. If you do enjoy it, please be so kind as to leave a review. Reviews are the wind beneath my wings ;)**

Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 3 Crete

The journey from Sicily to Crete took almost three weeks. They made good time across the Ionian Sea. Connor and Abby thanked their lucky starts that the fisherman, Mykos and his son, Haeraca had travelled the distance many times before, otherwise Connor and Abby would've thought they'd been lost at sea. Not seeing land for a week and a half was terrifying. During that time, Connor did try and talk with Abby, but sensed more than once if he pressed too hard they'd have a big blow up and he didn't want to embarrass her in from of their new friends. He let her be, let her watch the water and was grateful that she still smiled when the dolphins swam along side the ship. Mercifully, at night she still cuddled up to him. He hoped it was because she still loved him and not just because he was there. She hadn't said the words _I love you _to him since Sicily.

Mykos and his family lived by the coastal town of Sitia on the Eastern side of the island. It wasn't a bustling metropolis by any stretch of the imagination, it was a fishing village. The houses and buildings were built from the shore up the side of the hills. It was breathtaking and Connor noted the look of wonder on Abby's face. It made him smile. Mykos docked his boat and was greeted by several friends. Abby and Connor were introduced and Connor noted how the men didn't look at Abby like she was a piece of meat, but more like a daughter. The air around them was palpably different than that in Sicily. Sitia was relaxed and docile. It was evident that very few from the outside came to visit. It was a oasis from the rest of the world, encapsulated in time. The road to Mykos' home was long and while the load was divided between four people, it was still tiring. Mykos' land stretched from by the sea shore far into the hills. They were greeted by the joyful exclamations of four beautiful women and two young boys. Mykos' wife, Ariadne was stunning with her olive skin, youthful face and flowing golden brown hair. Her three daughters were all very close in age, perhaps in their late teens. They all possessed their mother's ethereal beauty, but with darker hair like that of their father. Abby and Connor stood in the background and watched the family reunion. The two young boys clamoured on to their father while the eldest son was welcomed by his sisters. Connor and Abby soon understood why Mykos had travelled so far to trade his wares. He unfurled a bolt of cloth that made his daughters gasp in delight. It was white in colour and decorated with striations of gold and silver. It looked to be a cross between linen and silk and was one of the most beautiful things Abby had even seen in her life. It made her feel self conscious dressed in her lavender colored homespun or the cloaks they'd acquired in Sicily. The daughters immediately began draping the cloth around the eldest. It was then that Ariadne noticed the new comers. With an explanation from Mykos, his wife approached the couple and kissed them both on their cheeks before taking their hands and leading them into the homestead. Mykos' home was unique and open, with all rooms facing into a courtyard. There were also multiple out buildings. It seemed that Mykos was much more than a fisherman. He had a flock of sheep from which they made cheese and kefir. They also spun the wool to sell to weavers. The jewelry his wife and daughters made were intricate combinations of silver wire wrapping sea glass and semiprecious stones. The hills upon which the sheep fed were covered in orange and olive trees. The family was self sufficient and had multiple ways to earn their income.

Connor and Abby were led to one of the outbuildings, inside which was a bed with a straw mattress and blankets. They were shown to the bathhouse and lavatory where there were private stalls and a well to supply the water. There was a stream running through the property where the younger boys swam and played. The travellers were welcomed into the family's courtyard where they ate a meal with wine, of fish, olives, cheese, bread and fruit. For the first time in a long time Connor saw Abby smile for more than a brief second. She even teased him about how fixated Mykos' teenage daughters were on him. Later that first night Connor awaited Abby in their bedroom. She'd gone with Mykos' daughters and wife to bathe. He'd already had a wash after dinner and had spent the better part of the evening trying to converse with Mykos, explaining more or less the journey he and Abby had been on, minus the Cretaceous era. Abby returned, looking shockingly like her old self. She was dressed in a white shift that had been given to her by Ariadne. She carried her clothes and boots with her and on her feet were a pair of leather sandals. The people of Sitia were far less conservative than the rest of Europe they'd encountered. Women didn't dress in heavy layers here, they even showed their cleavage, bare arms and legs and the shapes of their bodies. Even though winter was approaching, their geographical situation made for a warm climate. With her skin and hair still wet and the shift she wore being rather thin, Connor could see all the contours of her body, especially her the pebbled tips of her round breasts. The look of lust filled awe on his face made Abby blush.

"Connor, you're staring," said Abby as she placed her belongings in the corner. Her hair had been combed of all its tangles and flowed down a bit past her shoulders.

"You look... so beautiful," he replied, a little bit breathlessly. "Not that you don't always. 'Cause you do."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and it was the first him in a long time that he felt some genuine emotion from her directed at him. "Helena, Cassandra and Allegra gave me a bit of a Grecian makeover. They want to play dress up with me tomorrow morning. Did you know that every time their dad goes away he brings them back bolts of cloth? They have tonnes of gorgeous dresses. The white fabric is for Helena's wedding dress. She's getting married next full moon. Isn't that lovely?"

"How did you learn all that?"

"Girl talk!"

"But you don't speak Greek!"

"I do speak _girl_ though. And I've picked up a little. I was listening the whole time on the ship you know."

"No... no I didn't. Abby... can we talk?" Abby nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. She hadn't noticed until now that Connor was laying naked under the covers. All sorts of memories raced through her mind. "Abby... are you still mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you still my love? My girlfriend? My _lo... lover_?" The way he fumbled over the words was adorable, reminding her of when they first met and how awkward he once was.

"Connor... "

"It's just... look, I know we'll always be best friends and that we're in this together, but are you still in love with me?" He couldn't look at her now that he'd asked the question that had been plaguing him since they'd left Sicily. Abby watched as he trembled slightly, anticipating her answer. She had been reserved since she'd... since she'd committed murder. There hadn't been much opportunity for them to show each other their love since then, and Connor had taken it to mean she'd fallen out of love with him. The truth was that she could _never_ stop loving him. He'd become her entire world, but since Sicily she hadn't been able to shake the awful feeling that their time was running out. There hadn't been a moment's peace since they'd left France. Thinking back Abby realized how deeply she'd internalized what had happened. She didn't regret killing the man that was trying to abduct her. There had been no other option if they'd wanted to get out of there alive, but it haunted her and probably always would.

"Oh Conn, I'm still in love with you. Of course I am. I will _always_ love you." He choked out a sob of relief and reached out his arms to her, into which she gladly fell. He hugged her tight as she lay flush atop him, burying her face in his neck and whispering in his ear her apologies and her affirmations.

"I was so worried! I thought you didn't love me anymore." She assuaged his fears with her kiss. She poured her entire heart and soul into it, sweeping her tongue over his lips and slipping inside his mouth to duel with his own. She settled her elbows on either side of his head and wound her fingers into the long locks of his hair. She felt him begin to harden between them and she pressed herself down to feel. "Connor, make love to me."

"As in... ?" She paused and sighed.

"No... the usual way." She touched his lips with her fingers and he understood. They may be settled and safe for the time being, but their future was still so uncertain. They still couldn't risk having sex. They spent the next few hours bringing each other to the heights of pleasure again and again before settling down to sleep in each other's arms, feeling contented and safe for the first time weeks.

As the full moon approached, the house became a bustle of activity. The young man that would be Helena's new husband had come with his family for a feast, and in turn Connor and Abby accompanied Mykos and all to another at the home of the fiancée. Abby and Connor were treated as members of the family. Abby spent her days with Ariadne and her daughters, helping them perform their daily chores as well as helping prepare for Helena's wedding. Abby also learned how they made their beautiful jewelry. She helped mind the two younger boys. The language was still a barrier, but each day she picked up more and more Greek. Connor for his part stuck with Mykos and Haeraca. The son spent the majority of his days shepherding the sheep and on occasion Connor joined him. Mykos spend his morning on the boat fishing and his afternoons selling and trading all he'd brought from his travels. Connor learned Mykos was one of the few who were brave enough to make the long journey as far as Sicily and the goods he returned with were in high demand. He always made a tidy profit for himself and his family.

On the morning of Helena's wedding day, Abby and Connor were surprised by the three sisters calling for Abby. They entered the bedroom without knocking first and found a very naked and very shocked Connor as he scrambled to cover himself with the blanket. He flushed red at the gasps and giggles of the girls, including Abby. As Connor kept himself covered, the girls quickly dressed an equally as stunned Abby.

"Uh, love, any clue what's going on?" asked Connor.

"Nope, none whatsoever!" replied Abby as Allegra knelt down to put Abby's sandals on. "But I think it's going to be fun! I guess I'll see you later!" She called back to him as she was dragged from the house. Ariadne awaited her daughters and Abby in the courtyard and admonished them for disturbing their guests before they'd wakened. Ariadne ordered her daughters to gather up the bundles she'd packed and then they set off. The women ate a breakfast of pomegranate seeds and cheese as they walked up over the hillside and across the valley. After an hour they crested another hill to find a beautiful oasis in the semiarid land. There was a waterfall that flowed into a massive wading pool which in turned flowed into a river. There were dozens of women already at the site. Most of them were swimming naked in the pool. With a smile the three sisters broke into a run, pulling Abby along with them. They stripped off their clothing as they went before diving into the cool waters. Abby was apprehensive at first, but soon enough pulled off her clothing and sandals and dove in with the women. From the rock edge, Ariadne gathered up the discarded clothing and went to greet the other mothers who had brought their daughters to the pool. The younger women all seemed to be of a certain age and in the prime of their lives. They laughed and played and swam while other women - the mothers, grandmothers and old maids - performed rituals. By the time morning had passed into the early afternoon, the women were commanded to leave the pool. As they did, each were splashed with water with the branches and leaves of a lime tree.

Ariadnes waited for her daughters and Abby by a tree. With her she had gowns of the most beautiful cloths. Cassandra and Allegra were given gowns of a pale sea green and were the first to dress. In turn Abby was astonished to find that one of the gowns were for her. She and Helena were dressed in the diaphanous draping of the white cloth Mykos had brought home from Sicily. To Abby's mind they looked like they'd stepped out of a proper Greek Myth. Ariadne had made each of her daughters and Abby a necklace to wear. Abby's was silver wrapped around a shard of pale blue sea glass that had been polished to its finest sheen. Lastly an elderly woman had been making the rounds to each groupings of women to bestow a wreath made of orange blossoms atop the heads of the maidens. Abby still didn't know what exactly was going on, but it was by far the most beautiful experience of friendship and family she'd ever had. The women walked arm in arm back towards home.

Connor hadn't the foggiest idea what was happening other than they were getting ready for Helena's wedding that afternoon. Mykos had come to him shortly after Abby had been whisked away and brought him a new set of clothes. The outfit was fairly plain, made from a light coloured cloth. Nothing more than trousers and a tunic really. He was ordered to bathe first, which he'd intended to do anyways. When he'd emerged, fresh and clean, he'd been fed pomegranates and cheese for breakfast. At mid morning Helena's fiancée Ephialtis arrived and together the men waited. Mykos' youngest son alerted them to the return of the women and when Connor saw Abby his stomach dropped. Dressed in white and adorned with jewelry and flowers she looked like a goddess. The smile on her face lit him from the inside and he returned her smile. He approached and took her hands in his.

"Abby... you look, you look incredible!" he exclaimed. Her hair shone in the noonday sun and haloed her face as if she were an angel.

"No so bad yourself," she replied, touching the fabric of his shirt. There was little time for conversation as they were once more ushered away. The family walked the distance from their home to the center of town. There they found hundreds of people had gathered. Connor and Abby were pulled away from Mykos' family by Helena and Ephialtis, down into the town square where dozens of other young couples stood together. A rather official looking man in long robes addressed the crowd and everyone fell into a hush. As he spoke, the young lovers gathered listened intently. He was then joined by a woman, who was obviously wearing a costume to represent herself as Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. She held aloft a pomegranate and spoke her own speech.

"Ohhh! So that's what this is all about," said Abby to Connor.

"What? What's it about? I'm still in the dark."

"It's the Festival of Aphrodite."

"The Festival of Aphrodite?"

"The Goddess of Love."

"Yeah, I know that, but I don't get it."

"You're sweet when you're being thick. Connor, it's a wedding. All these couples are getting married." Connor's eyes widened.

"Married! What? Now? You mean _us_?"

"You know what? I'm getting tired of you telling everyone I'm your wife when we're not actually married!" Abby huffed and frowned. She was disappointed in his reaction.

"But Abby, that is how I think of you. It's how I've always thought of you since you first told me you loved me. " She softened at his admission.

"Good, then do the right thing and make an honest woman out of me!"

"It would be an honour." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "What's the deal with the pomegranates?"

"Symbol of fertility. They want as many pregnancies as possible so they give birth in the spring and early summer. It's easier on the women to be pregnant in the winter months."

"Ppp... pregnant?"

"Relax, Connor." Abby rested her head upon his shoulder and enjoyed the moment. When the officials were done and pronounced the couples married, the crowds erupted in cheers. The couples began to kiss and Connor followed their cue. He bent his head down to Abby and pressed his lips to hers. They were so lost in their embrace that it wasn't until Helena and her new husband came over to congratulate them that they came apart.

"We're married, Abby!"

"We are. How do you feel? Not so bad?"

"More like perfect! _This_ is the happiest I've ever been in m'life. I love you so much Abby Maitland."

"I love you too. And it's Temple now."

"Abigail Sarah Temple. I love it!"

The festivities of the day had only just begun. There was wine, food, music and dance all over the city. They went from celebration to celebration, including the final one at the house of Ephialtis and his family, where Helena would remain. Mykos, Ariadne and their children along with Connor and Abby made the long walk back home. Their hearts were a little heavy at the loss of the eldest daughter, but she'd been married to a good man who loved her, so there could be only joy at the union. Mykos and Connor were both rather drunk and their wives had to keep them on the path until they arrived home. Cassandra and Allegra took charge of putting the younger boys to bed, while Haeraca had gone off with his friends and likely wouldn't be back until morning. Ariadne gave both her husband and Connor a concoction to drink. It tasted vaguely of root beer to Connor's palate and seemed to clear their heads and sober them up a little. Abby knew by the look in Ariadne's eye, what she had in store for her husband as soon as they retired to their bed chamber. The entire village would be making love tonight. The same idea was on Abby's mind.

They stumbled into their bedroom, kissing clumsily. They broke apart when Connor banged his knee. Abby found the oil lamp by the side of the bed and worked it until its dull flame was high and glowing strong in the blackness of the night. Connor sat himself down on the bed and pulled off his sandals and his tunic. Abby walked to the other side of the room, with Connor's eyes following her every movement. She delicately removed the dress she wore, setting it upon a chair. She toed off her sandals and removed her necklace, setting it by her dress. The wreath of flowers in her hair had begun to wilt, so she set them down on her sandals, not wanting to accidentally stain her dress with the greenery. Her naked body looked like fire in the glow of the lamp. She closed the distance between them. Connor placed his hands on her hips and drew her near, pressing his mouth to the curve of her stomach, tasting her skin with licks of his tongue. He butted his nose against her mound, breathing in her intoxicating scent. She wove her fingers through his hair caressing his scalp.

"I want us to make love tonight, Connor," said Abby softly. "Properly, completely." He looked up at her for a moment before sighing and resting his forehead against her stomach.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't until we were safe."

"We can't possibly get anymore safe than here. Are we supposed to wait until we get to India? It's our wedding night."

"We still have a long way to go, we're not even half way there."

"I know this is an about face, but what else are we living for if not each other? You could get hit... okay no buses, but we don't know what'll happen tomorrow, or the day after. I think we'll be fine. I've been keeping pretty good track of my cycle. I just... it's our wedding night. You only get to have _one_ wedding night." Connor pulled her down into his lap.

"I _want_ to, Abby. You can't imagine how much I want make love with you. I'm... I'm scared. It's been hard enough keeping us both alive, fed and safe. If it wasn't for Mykos finding us, who knows what would've happened. We could find ourselves in a situation like Sicily again. If we had a little baby I'd go mad with worry. Or what if you miscarried, or one of you didn't survive the birth?"

"Oh Conn... it wouldn't be so bad. Don't expect the worst. It's not the Cretaceous any longer. We're among friends here."

"But we're not staying."

"We could... maybe. Couldn't we?"

"We agreed on India. It's the most developed nation on the planet in this time except for maybe Japan. The infrastructure, the government, the medicine, the religion. I really think it's what's best for us."

"Yeah... I know you're right, in m'head. I really love it here though."

"I do too, I really do. It's not that I don't want to stay. It's like... it's... did you ever read The Lord of the Rings?" Abby shook her head.

"I did see the films though. That good enough?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, that'll do. Um, okay. In the book when they get to Lothlorien... er that's the elf domain in the trees with Cate Blanchett."

"Right, got it." He inched back on the bed, so he could sit crossed legged with her cradled in his arms. The fact that she was naked was distracting. He looked into her eyes, shining and attentive and focused completely on him. There was such love and trust in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He could hardly believe that she was really _his_ wife.

"In the book the Fellowship stays at Lothlorien under the watch of Galadriel and Celeborn for a month. It's rest, a sanctuary from all the bad stuff. They'd lost Gandalf in Moria, they were bone tired, demoralized and ready to give up. Do you follow, love?" She nodded, she could see the comparisons he was drawing. "_But_ they still had so far to go, to take the ring all the way to Mordor to be destroyed. If they gave up and stayed a Lothlorien, everything they'd been fighting for and travelling so far to accomplish would've failed. The world would've fallen a part all around them. Now I'm not saying it's all as bad as that for us, it's just that I know in my heart of hearts that India is where we're meant to go. Something's drawing me there. I don't know what it is Abbs, but it's..."

"We'll never get back to _ The Shire_. We're in _Lothlorien_ and if we can get to India, then we'll have succeeded in throwing o_ur ring into the fiery pits of Mordor_ and end up in our _Grey Havens_. That right?" Connor did a double take. She did understand him afterall. "What? I paid attention. I liked the bloke who played Legolas."

"Too bad you ended up with Samwise Gamgee!"

"You definitely have some Sam qualities - loyal, resourceful, tenacious. But prefer to think of you as more a Faramir. A reluctant hero who will do anything for the people he loves. And in the end he gets together with Eowyn and I'm _definitely_ an Eowyn."

"Definitely! Y'know, in the book Faramir wasn't actually tempted by the ring..." She pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Connor, I do believe I said something about making love _on our wedding night_. You do remember that, don't you? We'll be okay, I promise." She wiggled her bottom a little to remind him and his attention was efficiently diverted from _The Lord of the Rings_ to the very naked wife he had in his arms. It was going to take a while to stop marveling at the reality that they were married now. "Funny, who'd have thought it was the bloke who was the virgin on the wedding night?"

"Virgin is not a word I'd associate with you. Connor, you're one hell of a lover. There's just one small technicality that we'll be taking care of in the next couple of minutes. Yes?"

"Oh yes. Yes, yes." Abby removed herself from her seat in his lap and stood up, pulling him to his feet with her. She pushed his trousers off is hips and let him step out of them before she enclosed her hand around his length and stroked him to life. "Mmmm, Abby..." She let him go and lay herself on the bed, extending and offering her hand to him. She pulled him down on top of her and he let out a shaky breath.

"Don't be nervous."

"M'not nervous. Okay, I_ am_. But that's not going to stop me."

Abby smiled and opened herself up to him, she was more than ready. Bracing himself he surged forward and sheathed himself inside her. Lights seemed to explode behind his eyes as a million new sensations overwhelmed him all at once. Abby moaned and arched, her knees pressing into his sides and digging her fingers into his shoulders. They began slowly at first, building their momentum, sculpting themselves into a single being with each caresses and touch. They were fierce, but giving, moving hard and frantically, but with love. Abby's entire body shuddered with the force of her climax, abandoning herself completely to the pleasure of it while Connor sobbed and cleaved to her with the force of his own. They rested and recovered, and did not speak for a long stretch of him. He stayed with her, inside her as he grew hard again. They were slower the second time, sustaining their coupling until the first morning birds could be heard waking in the distance.

_A Fade To Black for their wedding night?_

_I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever written in a long fic! Up next - Egypt and The Holy Land_


	10. Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 4

Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 4 Egypt & The Holy Land

They remained on Crete until the next full moon. Neither Abby nor Connor vocalized it, but there was a hint of disappointment that they hadn't conceived on their wedding night. It was for the best, but neither could help the images that sprang up in their heads of holding a newborn they'd created together. Breaking the news to Ariadne and her daughters that they were leaving was a terrible ordeal. The women had cried. Sobbed in actuality. Abby was like a daughter and sister to them. They were inconsolable. Abby and Connor got into a row over it and she went off with Ariadne. Connor was in the doghouse for certain and Abby refused to speak with him. He spent the night apart from her for the first time since they'd been stranded in the Cretaceous Era. She did creep back into bed with him shortly before dawn, her face stained with tears. She let him hold her while she cried and he offered to let them stay. In the end, they both knew they had to continue on.

Mykos smoothed things over with his wife, explaining how their young guests had their own path to follow, and so on and so forth. Abby did manage to assuage Cassandra and Allegra. The morning of their departure was full of tears. Helena came to bid them farewell also. Ariadne had bundles of supplies for them to take on the next leg of their journey. Mykos spared what coin he could and insisted Connor take it even though he refused. They hadn't brought much with them to begin with, but what they could spare was one of their compasses. Connor knew for a fact that it would be a nearly a century yet before the first ones would be invented and it would be an invaluable tool in Mykos sailing great distances. The thing had amazed the kind Grecian and he understood well enough that it had to be kept a secret. It wasn't the first time he'd thought that the strange travellers he'd found on a beach were not all that they appeared to be. There always had been something out of this world about them. He had his own thoughts, but kept them to himself. They did not matter. Abby and Connor were family as far as he was concerned and he knew the good service he had done them was pure of heart and had brought him and his family joy.

Mykos would take them by boat to the only port where they could get passage down to Egypt. The city of Ierapetra lay on the southern side of the island and it was a long, circular journey around the eastern side of the Crete to reach it. The main problem was that it was home base for pirates. Ierapetra had been destroyed by invading Arab armies a century previously and though the Greeks had returned it was still a very dangerous place. It was with much trepidation that they entered the city, but it was necessary in order to continue their journey. They had learned their lesson on Sicily and Abby wore clothing that concealed every part of her, including a veil over her beautiful blue eyes. Connor kept his hand around hers constantly and never let her out of his sight. Mykos did not abandon them at the docks. On the contrary, he remained with them until a reliable, safe ship and crew could be found. Their parting was sorrowful, but Mykos wished them well and blessed their journey.

The crossing to Alexandria was dreadful. It seemed their bad luck had returned with a vengeance. It was the middle of winter and the seas were stormy. Connor _had_ gotten his sea legs with Mykos, but the giant ship they were aboard got tossed about so roughly that Connor spent half the time on his back in their quarters. Abby felt equally as ill, but managed far better than her husband. They were aboard a slave ship that was en route from Sparta. Slaves were collected from the neighbouring nations to Egypt and then brought to Greece. The very idea repulsed Connor and Abby, but their own safety was paramount and they held their tongues. They kept to themselves and endured the long, torturous journey that took the better part of a week.

The first sign of land was the bright beacon of the lighthouse of Alexandria on it's island of Pharos. The city of legend did not however live up to expectations. The Great Library had long since burned down almost a thousand years previously and the city itself had been sacked by Arab armies in 641 AD. Now the place was a denizen for slave traders in addition to being the main port between the Mediterranean and the rest of Egypt and the Arab world. As far as Connor was concerned, the first order of business would be to get him and Abby out of the city to one of the outlying settlements where they could hopefully make their way to Cairo and then to any of the fishing villages or cities that dotted the shores of the Red Sea.

The next leg of their journey would prove difficult. They had to remain close to the Nile in order to find food, shelter and water. At some point they'd have to cross over to the Red Sea, and that meant travelling across arid desert and hills. They could find their end at any time in this new land. In addition to the threat from people, there were snakes and scorpions abound. Fortunately the temperatures were relatively cool and they felt comfortable donning their heavy leather boots again, sandals safely tucked away in their bags. After thanking their Spartan hosts they made a hasty retreat from the docks and the port altogether, moving deeper into the depths of Alexandria. They spent the rest of the night huddled together and out of sight in a stable. They didn't need to search for food the next day, as the Spartans had provided them with additional provisions, as per what Mykos had arranged. However Connor and Abby were now on their own again. Before dawn arrived they awoke and made their way to the outskirts of the city. They were still a good distance from the waterways of the Nile Delta and were apprehensive to make their way by foot, but there seemed to be no other choice. They couldn't afford horses and going by camel wasn't exactly feasible either.

After several rather treacherous days on foot through brackish swamps and estuaries, they reached a river. The Delta rivers were saturated and torrential. Any travel by boat would be precarious, but walking all the way to Cairo seemed an impossible task. Nonetheless, they followed along the river, trading what possessions they had with the people they met simply so they could eat each day. Thankfully, living off the land wasn't impossible. There were trees with melons, figs and dates and fish to be had if one was careful of the crocodiles. The two weeks passed and the journey was arduous and often they thought of turning around back towards Alexandria and Crete. When they saw the outskirts of Cairo they were overjoyed.

The edifices of antiquity remained, but even in the 10th century, they looked almost as ruined as they had been in the 21st century. The city itself was vast and an endless bustle of activity. The spice markets were full of glorious scents and colour. Connor and Abby felt as if they were being swept away by the majesty of an ancient world come to life. Having been away from their own century for closing in on one year, the modern world they'd left behind had started to feel like a distant memory. The couple found delicious food to eat, bought from vendors on the street. They filled their stomachs on and endless array of dishes prepared from familiar ingredients. The Egyptians cultivated pistachios, pine nuts, almonds, hazelnuts, and walnuts.. From their orchards came apples, apricots, grapes, melons, quinces, and pomegranates. And from the gardens came lettuce, peas, cucumbers, beets, herbs, and mushrooms. There were stews with bean and veal, lamb or pigeon. Abby was especially happy to discovered there was falafel! They enjoyed yogurts flavoured with fruit and honey. They drank sweet teas, spiced wines and there was even beer. In addition there were a million different things to buy or trade, everything imaginable under the sun. The spices and money flowed and Abby and Connor began to feel a much welcomed relief from the hardship of their travels.

They bunked down for several days at what passed for an inn, which was little more than a room with a door and a mattress stuffed with straw and wool. It was a refuge from the world outside and place to shut out the rest of the world for just a little while. During the day, Connor tried to communicate with people to find a way across the desert to Red Sea port of the city of Suez. The hope was that from that point on they could procure passage on a ship to take them down to where the Red Sea opened up into the ocean.

It was over seventy miles between Cairo and Suez and all of it was desert. The only people who crossed those lands on a regular basis were the Bedouins. The Bedouins were a vast and diverse tribe of peoples. Some were very large, others moderate and mainly a family group. The latter were the ones that Connor concentrated on. He wanted to be certain they'd be travelling with a group that included women and children. He persuaded one such group, in exchange for the jewelry Abby had from Ariadne. She had been saving it as a last resort, but in the end they parted with with. The women of the tribe enjoyed their new baubles and Connor and Abby had safe passage across the deserts of Egypt. They were surprised to find how cold the desert was when the sun went down and spent their nights by the fires listening to the musicians play and watching the children dance. The ten days it took to cross the desert were in reality fairly easy. There were no conflicts and no harrowing situations. Years later it would be remembered as a happy time.

Having been to many port cities at this point, they knew well enough what to expect. In the end, it was the trade of Abby's wedding dress that secured them a spot on a ship they sailed the same day for Ethiopia. She didn't balk at giving away the beautiful dress of white with its gold and silver accents, but Connor knew deep down she was heartbroken. It had never been their intent to part with the garment, but they had little else to offer that was of enough value to be taken such a great distance. The ship they were on had many passengers of varying wealth. Most were Muslims travelling down to the great Arabian city of Mecca in anticipation of the holy holiday of Ramadan. More than half disembarked. The journey on the Red Sea had been even more of a misery than the crossing to Alexandria. The sea was merciless and the passengers spent most of the time hanging on for dear life. They kept closer to the shores to prevent the full capsizing of the ship, but that left them at risk for being assaulted with sandstorms. When they finally arrived in the Ethiopian port city of Aseb they pair felt absolutely depleted and miserable.

They'd arrived close to sunset and were once more exposed to a strange and wondrous land. This made their present location no less dangerous, but it did hold a certain beauty. The people looked like they'd stepped out of an H. Rider Haggard novel. Many peoples from Arabia as well as Southern Africa intersected at the port city. In addition there were most definitely people from India. Their appearance was unmistakable. First thing in the morning they would try and barter their way on to a ship, for now however the primary order of business was to find somewhere to sleep for the night and hopefully a good meal. The small city didn't have much to offer and after being turned away from several houses they were eventually permitted to bed down in a loft above a stable. Fortunately the permeating smell was that of straw. They'd spent the night in worse places, and the middle aged woman who looked after them brought them water. She hadn't any food to offer, but she was kind and accommodating and glad for the very last of their gold coins.

Much like Cairo and other cities in the region, there was a market full of food to be had. They never dared to leave their belongings anywhere and moving through the throng of people with their packs was strenuous They found a stall that served a shawarma of lamb with a lentil and black cumin paste wrapped in a sour dough patty. It was delicious, unlike some of the others they'd had on their travels. They ate in a darkened corner away from prying eyes, sipping tepid coffee from a flagon. Night had fallen and they receded into the shadows. It was best to be indoors after dark. Usually the only people out in the hours after sunset were prostitutes and the men in search of them in addition to criminals wheeling and dealing. It was only a short distance to where they were sleeping for the night and they were still a formidable pair in a fight. They would wait until the street was clear before making their way back to their room. Abby had taken to wearing the clothing Connor had worn for their wedding over her jeans and shirts in addition to a swath of dark cloth. It made her far more agile and able to move quickly than if she wore a dress. It also aptly covered the contours of her body and allowed her to conceal her face.

When they heard the sound of multiple male voices approaching the alley where they were hiding, Connor immediately flattened himself and Abby against the wall. They went unseen as Connor counted seven men pass them by. To Connor and Abby's alarm, they had with them a young woman. She was bound and gagged and struggling with all her might against her assailants. Connor and Abby shared a knowing look and followed. Abby hadn't held her knife since she'd killed her own would-be kidnapper months ago in Sicily, but she had no qualms about taking up arms again if it meant saving the young girl from a similar fate. They followed several meters back, quiet as the grave. The men took the woman down a staircase at the dead end of the alley. The building was underground, but there were small portals at foot level on either side of the staircase for ventilation. With one eye cast down the alley so no one would come upon them by surprise, they lay down on their bellies to look inside. To their horror they found the room held at least another dozen men in addition to the seven they'd seen.

"I don't like this," said Connor in a whisper. "One woman, that many men..."

"I know. We have to do something."

"I can't take them all on, Abbs. I'll be killed." The woman was deposited in the middle of the room and her gag removed. She immediately started spouting vitriol at her kidnappers, anger pouring off her entire being. "She's speaking Hindi... something about how her father will get them for this... they'll all burn alive."

"How do you know Hindi?"

"M'roommate at Uni."

"The one that chucked you out so you had to weasel your way into my flat. That one?"

"Yeah. He was Hindu, had a cute sister."

"So you learned in Hindi to impress a girl?"

"I tried to learn. Didn't get past the basics. Anyways, she thought I was a git ."

"Her loss, my gain. Shhh..." Someone new came on the scene. The man was quite evidently the leader, clad in black with gold finery. He was also of Indian descent. The girl grew even more angry, even as he stood above her and began to pontificate.

"Something about how she's got to marry him... went to a lot of trouble to get her... her father will have to hand over... his wealth, I think. If she doesn't agree... that's what the other blokes are for." Abby shuddered. Connor sat up and dug down deep into his pack, coming out with one of their stun grenades. He showed it to Abby with a questioning look. She nodded affimatively. He pulled the pin and tossed the grenade throught the small window down into the room. He and Abby quickly covered their ears and opened there mouths and seconds later they felt the wave of sonic energy ripple through them. As the tension slowly dissipated they rose to their feet and sheathed their knives. They dashed down the stairs and into the room. He made haste and scooped up the unconscious girl in his arms as Abby took his pack from him. They bolted out of the alley, but slowed their pace when they realized how far reaching the stun grenade's power was. The range of the sonic shock had knocked out everyone within fifty yards. They made it back to their loft in complete anonymity. Connor lay his charge down on the straw in the corner and undid her bindigns while Abby lit the oil lamp that hung from the ceiling. They made quick work of shutting the hatch and concealing any light with layers of hay.

Abby grabbed him and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Good work, Conn," she said before hugging him.

"Ta, love, but now we're in a hell of a bind. What we gonna do with her?" Abby stepped back and began unravel the layers of cloth that concealed her face and head.

"When she wakes up, we can try and get her story out of her. I suspect she'll want to get home to India too. Those men will be looking for her as soon as they wake up..."

Connor sighed. "We could be in big trouble, sweetheart."

"We couldn't have left her. It's not who we are."

"No, of course we couldn't." There was a groan from by way of the young woman and Abby and Connor rushed to her side. She moaned and clutched at her head as she slowly came around. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. She had striking features with high cheekbones, large eyes, full lips and a prominent chin. If she'd lived in the 21st century, she could've gotten a job as a model. Her hair was straight and black and descended well past her waist. She was dressed in a traditional sari, but it was worn and dirty. It might've been blue at one point. She had no jewelry on her, save for the small gold post that pierced her nose. Connor was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream and Connor quickly clamped his hand over it.

Abby grabbed the girl's hands, forcing her to look her in the eye as Connor slowly pulled his hand away. "It's okay! It's okay. He's one of the good guys!" Abby tried to explain. The girl still looked at Connor in terror, cowering as close into the corner as she could.

"Maybe I should just go. I can keep guard outside," Connor suggested, backing away and making to get to his feet. Abby reached out and grabbed his sleeve, keeping him in his spot.

"No, Connor it'll be fine. Stay right here." Abby's hand moved from his sleeve to his face, cupping it. She made sure she had the girl's attention before letting go of her hand and turning to face Connor. She place her other hand on the other side of his face and slowly drew him in for a kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh, just close your eyes." He obeyed and moments later he felt her lips lightly touch his. Connor relaxed and surrendered. As Abby bestowed gentle kisses over his lips, chin, cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead he sunk down into her touch, a look of complete submission on his face. He sighed and smiled under her delicate touch, leaning into her caresses until he'd practically forgotten his surroundings. When she pulled away, he remained motionless, suspended in the all too brief moment of bliss. Abby scruffed his hair and giggled, making him open his eyes. He looked between the two women, suddenly quite embarrassed and he even blushed. The girl shared a smile with Abby and then smiled at Connor.

"What was all that then?"

"I just wanted to show her that you're not a threat." Abby ran her fingers through his hair and he unconsciously leaned into her touch like an affectionate puppy. Abby kissed his forehead once more before taking his hand in hers. "Okay, how do you say _husband and wife_ in Hindi?"

"Um... okay, I think it's _pa-tee_ and _pat-nee._" Connor looked at the girl and gestured between he and Abby. "Pa-tee and Pat-nee." The girl nodded and smiled, nodding her head in understanding. "Okay! Good. _Mera naam_ Connor and this is Abby._ Aapka naam kya hai?_ That's what's your name."

"Thanks, I figured."

"Preshti," she answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Preshti," said Connor with a smile.

"Dhanyavaad!"

"Okay, that's _thank you_, but I have no idea what you're welcome is." Connor smiled and nodded his head, hopefully she understood. "Abbs... we should try and sleep, I want to sneak down on to the docks first thing. Uh, I don't know how to get that across."

"Allow me," said Abby. She first tucked their packs against the wall and took a seat next to Preshti. The girl smiled, a little confused. "Come sit next to me, Conn." He did as she asked and when Abby reclined in the straw, she guided Connor to lay his head upon her chest. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and began to stroke his hair. He relaxed and yawned, the day's trials catching up to him. He hugged Abby around her waist and closed his eyes. "How do you say goodnight?"

"It's _shubh ratri_. G'night Abby." Abby turned to Preshti and repeated the words. The girl smiled and reclined next to Abby, pulling the cloth Abby had discarded around her shoulders. Abby reached out and clasped the girl's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. The two women held hands as they began to drift off to sleep. Abby smiled to herself when she heard Preshti reply _shubh ratri_.

**Only one more part to go! INDIA! Then a little epilogue that'll be rather enlightening. There's still a Fade To Black for Crete to come. I hope some of you will be so kind as to leave a review. Please and thank you. I hope you're all still with me!**


	11. Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 5

**A little mood music if you will, remove the spaces and copy and paste in your browser:**

http : /www . youtube . com / watch?v=hobK_8bIDvk

Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 5 India

Since being in the Cretaceous Era, Abby and Connor had developed a sixth sense for knowing when the sun was about to rise. Connor awoke more or less in the position he fell asleep in. He yawned and stretched and felt Abby's fingers massaging his head. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Mornin' love," he said, craning his neck up to kiss her lips. He looked over and saw Preshti curled up at Abby's side, facing away from them.

"Hey," said Abby, stiffling a yawn. "I haven't moved all night, my back's killing me. I swear, somehow, some way, I'm going to sleep on a comfy bed one day. With pillows."

"Hear. Hear."

"Come on, we need to get going, get to the docks before the fishermen set out. We'll find someone to take us to the next port, just to get the three of us out of harm's way. Maybe if we're lucky we can get across to Yemen."

"If we're lucky. Wake her up, and maybe you should wear my hoody and give her your wrap? She's just as vulnerable as you and they'll be looking for her. The hood's pretty big, so you can at least keep your hair covered and we'll find something to wrap around your face, but keep your eyes down."

Fifteen minutes later the trio were silently sneaking out of the loft and away from the stables and their mercifully inconspicuous host. Many vendors were already filling the streets and market, vying for the prime locations for a day of trade. Connor held Abby's hand and in turn she held their young charge's. After getting the message across to her that they wanted to get them all to India, Preshti was happy and relieved to remain with them and under their protection. They hadn't time to eat or wash, or anything else that was part of the morning routine. They had to find someone they could convince to get them out of Aseb straight away. Beyond the market there was a long slop of sand and stone that lead down to the beach and the docks. The sun was only just visible on the horizon, but already several men were making their way to their boats. The port of Aseb wasn't particularly big, but it did serve as stopping point to gather supplies to and from voyages out on the Arabian Sea and all the way to India. The safest notion was to find a small ship that likely had only a one or two man crew who'd take them out of Aseb and drop them anywhere they could catch another boat to their ultimate destination. Not knowing any of the local languages wasted valuable time and earned them many refusals. Never giving up, they ventured to the larger ships that were docked, ones that held dozens of crew members. It was risky, but they were running out of ideas.

Preshti identified the ship that she had travelled on whilst kidnapped and they quickly put as much distance between it and them as possible. They entered the more crowded end of the docks where men were unloading and loading crates and boxes. Once they identified a ship whose crew was Indian, they made a beeline for it. Much to their dismay they were intercepted by some of the men Connor and Abby had seen the night before. Somehow they recognized Preshti despite her attempts at hiding her image. The kidnappers had assumed correctly that she would try and get aboard a ship to take her home. They had not however expected her to have guardians. Instantaneously, Connor put himself between them and women. The majority of the people ignored the situation and went about their business. The men shouted for their leader and he soon appeared, looking menacing and angry as he had the night before. He brought more men with him and soon enough Connor, Abby and Preshti were surrounded. Connor and Abby had their knives out, ready to fight if they had to, but Preshti took matters into her own hands. As she had demonstrated the night before, she had a strong personality and refused to give in to the threat of her captors. Quickly she scrambled up on to one of the crates in their immediate vicinity, then lithely leapt up higher until she was ten feet off the ground. She removed the wrap she'd borrowed for Abby and began to shout for everyone's attention. Everyone around stopped, not just her former captors, but the men on the dock and even those aboard the ships. Preshti had the scrutiny of hundreds.

"Mera nam Preshti Pandit Bhanji!" she shouted. "Beti Krishna Pandit Bhanji!" Audible gasps could be heard from various men on the ships and docks. Immediately some of her former captors began to sink back into the crowds, making a break for it.

"Connor, what's she saying?" asked Abby.

"She's just told them her father's name," he said back, his attention focused on Preshti along with everyone else. "They obviously recognize it." Preshti continued on, telling the crowd her ordeal and pointing an accusing finger at the dark ominous man, who by now knew he was in trouble. He made a run for it, like the coward he was. Several sailors bolted after him in pursuit. Neither Connor, nor Abby or Preshti ever learned his fate. Innumerable sailors surrounded Preshti, bowing before her beseeching her favour and volunteering to deliver her home to her father. Preshti accepted the offer from one Captain who promised her on his life and that of his many children to deliver her and her guardians safely to the shores of their homeland.

The captain, called Gaveshan, gave up his private quarters to Abby and Preshti for the duration of the journey. Much to Connor's dismay, he was not allowed to be with his wife, but instead was offered a bed below with the other men. Connor chose to sleep outside and uncomfortably against the door to where Abby and Preshti slept while several of the crew stood sentinel to protect the women. One advantage was that his Hindi was improving greatly with the late night conversations with them. The captain thought it highly inappropriate for anyone other than Abby be allowed alone in Preshti's presence, especially another man. So, Connor spent the next one and a half weeks shivering outside his wife's door. Abby would often come and sit with him until she started to nod off and he insisted she go to bed. During the day however, he and Abby were inseparable, with Preshti by their side as they watched the waves and the vastness of the open ocean. They docked overnight at the island of Socotra, the famed Island of Bliss. It was completely unique in the world, with strange trees that grew only on the island and nowhere else in the world. The trio remained on the boat while the sailors gathered the last of the supplies for the trip home. There was nothing between them and India but one thousand miles of water.

The crew bent over backwards to attend to the young girl's every need. They hadn't any women's clothing to offer her, but Abby gave her the lavender colored homespun she had acquired in France. It wasn't especially regal, but it was in better shape than Preshti's saree. Abby tried very hard to catch on to words and phrases so she could start to learn the language. She and Preshti passed the time sharing words back and forth in their native tongues. No men look or spoke to either woman save for Connor and the captain. During their time aboard the ship, Preshti managed to convey to Connor and thus to Abby that she was the daughter of a very powerful and wealthy man and in fact was one of the kings of India, a Majaraja. Her father was entertaining suitors for his child, but would not procure a proposal of marriage if Preshti did not approve. Preshti was the seventh child of a man with six sons. Their father had divided his land into seven principalities, one for each child and whomever married Preshti would gain sovereignty over the seventh principality and the largest palace. Naturally that earned the fair maiden many many suitors after her father's wealth. Preshti rejected all of them. She was only sixteen years old and all those who sought her hand repulsed her or were too old. Her father's advisors told him he should have a firmer hand with his only daughter, but he wished for her to marry for love just as he had with her late mother. Vijigeesh, tall and full of self importance, was among them and when Preshti refused him especially, he hatched his plot to kidnap her and force her to marry him. Thankfully Connor and Abby had foiled his plans.

It seemed fortune was smiling upon them once more. There was an especially aggressive tail wind and the trip across the ocean was cut in half. Abby stood at the bow of the ship with Connor standing behind her, arms wrapped securely around her waist as they saw land in the distance.

"We made it, love," said Connor in her ear as the wind whipped their hair around. He tightened his grip around her and kissed her cheek. She didn't say anything back, and later she'd blame the wind, but Abby cried. After a whole year away from the London they'd grown up in, they'd finally reached the place they'd now call home. Under Captain Gaveshan's guidance, Connor, Abby and Preshti were taken to the residence of the local magistrate who immediately sent an envoy to alert Preshti's father of her return. Meanwhile an escort was arranged to start them on the journey to Preshti's home. Preshti pleaded with Connor and Abby to come with her, promising them her father would reward them for rescueing her. It seemed the logical step, as they were penniless and had no ideas about where to settle or how to begin their new lives in India. The small port they'd landed in wasn't much for amenities, but they were provided with a cart, drawn by aging horses while several men walked along side. Connor wasn't much for just sitting and watching the world go by, so he let Preshti and Abby ride while he walked with the others.

The travelled for a full day before camping for the night. The sounds of the wilderness were haunting and beautiful and Connor happily, _finally_ got to sleep beside Abby, in the straw on the cart with Preshti next to his wife. The next day they travelled further still, on into the afternoon. They were traversing a dry clearing between the stretch of jungle they'd just put behind them and the one ahead when the trumpeting of many elephants sounded from behind the trees. Preshti was suddenly very alert and looked ahead with great anticipation. Moments later an entourage of many people in the finest costumes emerged. Some were on foot, some on horse and others were on the back of elephants. They emerged in a wild display of colour and excitement. Preshti was on her feet and jumping down from the cart to race ahead to greet the familiar faces of her father's household. Several women in bright sarees, covered in jewels, hastily descended from the back of the elephants and ran to meet the young lady that had been missing many long weeks.

Preshti was quickly embraced by the women with exuberant joy while the rest of the company halted, many of the bowing and thanking their gods for the safe return of their master's daughter. Preshti went from person to person sent from her father's house, greeting them warmly and with tears. Many bowed before, hands together, saying blessings. When the reunions were finished, Preshti hurriedly told the tale of her rescue and Connor and Abby found themselves under the scrutiny of the whole party. Preshti ran back over to them and pulled Abby down from the cart, whilst taking Connor's hand and tugged them along. The men who'd escorted them thus far, were gifted with satchels of golden coins before they took their leave.

Riding an elephant was definitely a first for both Connor and Abby. The one they rode was a female and no where near as large or as decorated as the one Preshti sat atop, covered with a canopy draped with bejewelled red fabric. The elephants were painted with many colours on their legs and foreheads and lumbered along quietly at a leisurely pace. Connor sat behind his wife and hugged her middle as they took in the sights around them. They entered into the jungle and the canopy of the trees plunged them into a cooling darkness speckled with rays of the sun peeking through. They heard familiar as well as strange animal sounds. There were winter blossoms of bright yellow and white on several of the trees, giving the air a sweet pungency. They travelled well into the night and when it came time to sleep, the good people of Preshti's household set up tents in which hammocks hung, making it the easiest night Connor and Abby had on their backs since leaving the modern world. They were fed fruit and stew and drank fresh clean water. The next morning it was back to travelling and by the afternoon they'd emerged from the jungle and were making their way across a stony, dry stretch of land down into a verdant valley. There was a gleaming white point in the distance and it seemed that they were finally closing in on their destination.

As they grew nearer and nearer to the building they'd seen nestled in the valley Connor and Abby soon came to realize that Preshti's father was most definitely a king. They were heading towards an enormous palace. It wasn't anything close to the scale or artistry of something like the Taj Mahal, which was still a few hundred years away, but it was magnificent. There was one central building, the palace and home to the family and their servants, as well as several out buildings of varying scale and purpose. Domes and turrets sought the sky while the gardens teemed with fruit and flowers. Everything was constructed out of a white coloured stone, likely marble, that shone in the sun. As they grew closer the intricate details on the outside of the main building became evident. Great care had been taken to recount the tales of gods and goddesses in relief. To call Preshti's home opulent would have been an understatement.

The sound of peacocks as well as tigers echoed around them as they entered the main courtyard. At the end of a long walkway stood an older man dressed in white and showered with gold finery. His hair and beard where white and there were tears in his eyes.

"Baap! Baap!" Preshti cried, virtually leaping off the back of the elephant she rode and ran into her father's arms, hugging him tightly. Connor and Abby couldn't help but smile at the warm reunion between father and daughter, feeling tears prickling their eyes. She was clearly the apple of his eye and the loss of her had been devastating. Preshti explained to him Connor and Abby's role in her rescue and tugged her father over to meet them.

"Namaste," said her father, bowing before the pair with his hands together in prayer. There were audible gasps. Evidently Krishna Pandit Bhanji did not bow to anyone, but he did to the pale newcomers. Connor and Abby mirrored him and bowed, repeating the greeting of _namaste_. With a command from Preshti's father a swell of activity commenced. In anticipation of his daughter's return the Maharaja had planned for a celebratory feast that would last three days. Preshti wrapped her arm around Abby's waist and pulled her way from Connor.

"I guess I'm going with the girls!" said Abby.

"The last time a group of women whisked you away you came back to me looking like a goddess!" replied Connor as Preshti's father and his attendants bade for him to come with.

"I'll see you later! Love you!" Abby was quickly pulled away amidst a fray of laughing, smiling women.

"Love you too!" Connor was taken in the opposite direction. He was lead into the palace by the Maharaja's attendants and parted company with him and taken down a corridor. Connor marveled at the luxury of his new environment. Everything was white and columns surrounded him, intricately carved in relief and filigree details. People hustled all around in preparation for the celebration, swirling about dressed in every colour of the rainbow, gold and jewels decorating them. One by one Connor's attendants departed until he was left with one handsome young man who looked to be close in age to Connor. He'd introduced himself as Indra and informed Connor that he would serve as his personal valet. He was taken to another bountiful room, with intricate mosaics upon the floor and walls, depicting various deities. In the center of the room was a large bath filled with steaming water, bottles of soaps and oils lining the ledges. The sunlight streamed through the windows. There awaiting him were three lovely young women who advanced and started removing his clothing.

"Um... okay..." Connor stammered extricating himself from their grasp. "Okay, I think I can take it from here, ladies. My wife will kill me if I let you... do whatever it was you were going to do!" The women were confused and looked to Indra for instructions. Connor quickly explained in broken and rudimentary Hindi the situation and Indra dismissed the women with a smirk. "Thanks mate. Uh... you don't have to stay, really. I've been bathing alone since I was six."

Indra did not understand and merely went about setting out the drying cloths. Connor got his attention and gesticulated that he'd like to shave if he could and the man disappeared for several minutes before returning with the appropriate blade, oil, a rinsing bowl and a mirror of sorts that was fashioned from a highly polished tin and copper alloy. Connor had noticed that it was only the older men that wore beards and Indra and many other young men were clean shaven. The desire came to him and now Connor couldn't wait to be rid of the hair on his face. He shaved first with Indra assisting him where he faltered. He'd never used anything like this in his life, but fortunately with Indra's help he managed not to nick himself. It wasn't as close a shave as he was used to, but mercifully the beard was gone. He'd almost forgotten what his own face looked like. He hoped Abby approved. Indra continued about his business sorting and preparing the clothing that had been brought for the esteemed guest to wear, keeping his back to the bath the entire time. Connor stripped himself nude and stepped into the hot water. It was heavenly. The baths in Crete hadn't been this luxurious and the water had only been tepid, this was _hot_. It was scented, with a hint of mint and a hint of cloves. He wasn't sure that the soap was made from, but it was like a paste and lathered up nicely. He washed himself from head to toe, being exceptionally thorough. When he was finished he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He signaled to Indra that he was finished and the man let Connor dress himself in private. He wore a long _kurta_ tunic of a dark red colour, the edges of which had embroidered gold patterns. There was a matching pair of trousers and over both, Indra helped him on with the _sherwani _overcoat that went down to his calves. The coat was by far the most immaculate and exotic garment Connor had ever worn in his life. The endless hours it must have taken to construct this single article and its infinite embroidered patterns was absolutely mind boggling. Indra hung a scarf around his neck, stripped in gradations of red made from the same cotton and silk blend as the rest of Connor's new clothing. Having a nice scarf around his neck again was somehow comforting. Lastly, Indra called in several more attendants, all men, who brought in several pairs of slippers, which Connor tried on until he found a pair that fit comfortably. He wasn't too keen on the shoes but the outfit would've looked ridiculous with his black leather combat boots.

When they went to take his bag, Connor politely protested, instead stuffed his discarded clothing and boots into the large leather satchel that held his backpack and other belongings. It also held the remaining two stun grenades, his hunting knife and especially the anomaly opener. If the time came when he and Abby were settled he might let them out of his sight, but not yet. With an instruction from Indra the others left. Connor was led to a new part of the palace, which was an open air courtyard and he was offered a seat on a lounging settee and several new servants appeared to offer him drink and fruit. Connor sighed and relaxed and let the late afternoon sun keep him warm. He thought of Abby and wondered if she had faired as well as he had.

Hand in hand with Preshti, Abby followed the maidservants down a long corridor after entering the palace. She marveled at the vastness and beauty of the place. It would takes weeks to explore it in its entirety, not to mention the gardens that surrounded it. They walked for several hundred meters, people rushing around them, bowing profusely as they passed the princess and her new friend. Preshti was all smiles and giggles as they crossed the threshold into an expansive room with high ceilings. There were several massive in ground pools, filled with steaming water. The room smelled of jasmine and perhaps roses. Several women approached and began to undress Abby and Preshti before guiding them into separate baths. After her frolic in the pool in Greece, Abby had no reservations at being nude in the company of other women. She hadn't had a soak in a hot tub of water in almost a year and she instantly felt herself going boneless as she sunk into the water. Women knelt at the edge of the tub and began to wash her. At pitcher of water was poured over her hair before it was first soaped, then oiled, rinsed and thoroughly combed. Having gone so long without any proper product to care for her hair, it had become rather dry and disheveled. With the treatment she was receiving now it wouldn't be long before it regained its former sheen and suppleness.

When her bath was finished they were helped out and dried. Abby made sure to take her bag with her before they were led through an arched doorway out into an enclosed courtyard. It was build for privacy with long white lengths of white cloth blocking out the sun above. There the two women were laid down on tables as more women arrived, bringing with them vials of jasmine scented oils. It wasn't long before Abby caught on as to what was happening when three women bid her to lay on her stomach. The sensations of three sets of hands massaging every inch of her naked body was exhilarating and intense. From her feet to her neck her muscles were kneaded until she was as limp as a noodle. When she was encouraged to turn over on to her back, the process began a new. There were hands in new places, intimate places, but Abby merely closed her eyes, abandoning to the sensations and let herself be pampered and tended to.

After a short nap, deemed necessary after her massage, Abby and Preshti were washed again to be free of the oil, then taken into yet another room where dozens of costumes were laid out for them. Before dressing however, they were brought many carved boxes in which were contained a variety of pieces of jewelry. Abby had never seen so many diamonds and other precious stones save for in photographs of the crown jewels back home. Everything on her body that could be draped in jewelry was and Abby's were fashioned with diamonds and emeralds. There were earrings, a necklace, bracelets on both wrists, anklets on both ankles and a few more pieces in unexpected places. One woman had her sit and in very little time applied a light dusting of charcoal powder to accentuate her eyes and a stain of pink on her lips. Abby watched as Preshti was adorned in amethysts and diamonds, then costumed in a breathtaking golden saree that looked as it was spun out of sunlight. Abby's garment was no less magnificent, being of a brilliant emerald green, fully encrusted with a million little diamonds in swirling patterns. Lastly a matching veil was wrapped around her. She looked and felt like a princess.

She felt a bit awkward to be carrying her leather satchel dressed as she was, . There wasn't much in it of value, only her hunting knife, her clothes and a few souvenirs from their travels, but it was all she had in the world, all there was to remind her of her life back in England in the 21st Century. They were lead to another wing of the palace and the scent of food beckoned her. There hadn't been a chance to eat and she was starving. From the opposite direction she saw Connor and her jaw dropped. To say he looked gorgeous was an understatement. She found it a bit jarring to see him without his beard, but she loved his face like this, the pronounced lines of his jaw especially. The colours he wore suited him perfectly, deepening the colour of his eyes. The cut made him seem a foot taller and the way he looked at her told her he approved of her makeover just as much. He approached and leaned against a pillar.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem a bit shaky."

"You know how they say _your knees go weak_ but they never actually do, it's just a description of the feeling inside you? Abby, my knees are actually weak. If you weren't already my wife I'd ask you to marry me!"

"That's sweet. You look very handsome. I missed seeing your face without the beard."

"Abby, I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you look. You must be wearing ten million dollars worth of diamonds!" He drank her in from the delicate bejeweled sandals on her feet up the length of the fabric that covered her legs and provocatively rested low on her hips and exposed her bare midriff, to the fitted bodice that accentuated her round breasts to the shimmering veil that surrounded her. The jewelry sparkled, but the blue of her eyes were what caught his attention. It was his undoing. He tipped his head to hers and bestowed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Love you, Abby," he whispered.

"Love you." From Connor's side, Indra gestured that it was time for them to make their entrance into the banquet hall. Preshti's ladies in waiting fell into line behind her and the princess made the gesture for Abby to join her. Connor took her bag from her.

"You can't make an entrance carrying this dirty old thing. I'll be right behind you." With Connor behind her, holding her hand, Abby and Preshti made their grand entrance. There were at least one hundred people gathered. There were cheers and blessings upon Preshti coming to stand beside where her father awaited at the head of the main table. Her father addressed the gathered crowd, Connor picking up that three out of the six sons were present along with their wives and several children as well as their personal maids and valets. The other three sons and their courts were en route. The celebrating may well stretch beyond the three days planned for. Connor and Abby were clearly the focus, especially Abby with her shockingly pale skin, but they were warmly welcomed and took their seats to the Maharaja's left while Preshti sat at his right. Keeping with Indian tradition the table was low to the ground and they sat on lush cushions with their legs crossed. Around them music started with players filling the vast hall with the sounds of the sarod, sitar and tabla. It was lilting and romantic and supported the obvious joy that filled the room. Several young girls and children began dancing, laughing and circling the room. Placing their bags behind them and out of sigh, Abby cuddled up to Connor's side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope the food comes soon, I'm famished," said Abby in a hushed voice.

"Hopefully it's not chilled monkey brains, or live eels, or eyeball soup," replied Connor.

"This isn't Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, you nit." He chuckled.

"You didn't get to eat? Had me a nice snack."

"No, I was too busy having a very nice bath."

"I didn't mention, but you smell heavenly. Jasmine, yeah?"

"Yep. Then we had a fantastic massage. It put me right to sleep after."

"Yeah... um, how was that?"

"You opted out of the full body massage?"

"'Course I did... didn't think you'd approve, did I? Other women touching me. Why did you... um..."

"You mean did many beautiful women put their oiled hands all over my naked body?" Connor gulped and stifled a groan.

"Yeah... yeah..." Abby leaned in close, drinking in his scent. She whispered in his ear.

"I did. Three women, three _gorgeous _young women. Six hands touching me _everywhere_."

"Everywhere?" His voice came out a couple of octaves higher than normal and he shifted uncomfortably as he felt himself harden from the images in his head. He was thankful that they were sitting down, that the trousers he was wearing were particularly roomy and the coat he wore was heavy. Abby licked behind his ear and he shivered.

"Yes, Connor. The women here are a lot more free with... _their hands. _They gave me some interesting new jewelry too. I can't wait to show you. It's hidden."

"Jewelry? What kind of jewelry?" Abby laughed, her hot breath puffing against his neck. He used all his strength to restrain himself from throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to the first private place he could find and fucking her senseless.

"The kind that makes it so I have to walk _very_ carefully."

"Oh god... Abby you _have_ to stop or I'm going to explode." Abby pulled away and flashed him a wicked grin. She was playing with him, teasing him. She was going to pay for it later, he vowed. When a veritable army of people arrived carrying soupterines and platters full of food the group erupted in cheers again. There seemed to be no end to the array of curries, breads, vegetable dishes, fruits, paneers in sauces, beers and wines. No Indian takeaway in all of London could compare to the feast before them. The flavours were stars above better. There was food, wine, song and laughter well into the late night hours. Preshti bid Abby goodnight with a kiss to her cheek as she was escorted away to her chambers by her maids. No doubt she'd be under much closer a guard than ever before in her young life. Indra brought Abby and Connor to their own quarters and bid them goodnight outside their door.

Their bed chamber was equally as opulent as the rest of the palace. The ceilings were high and upon them were painted frescos of the goddess Saraswati sitting upon her swan on a lily pad, playing a sarod. The bed was massive, and very tall, almost up to their waists and covered in beautiful silks of an enchanting silver colour. It was covered in cushions that looked very plush and comfortable. Candles and oil lamps illuminated the room while a giant open door led on to a balcony from which they could see a billions twinkling stars and the infinity of the night. There were wash basins with many pitchers of water at the ready. There was even a very convenient lavatory connected to the room. Connor put their bags down and closed the latch on the huge ornate wooden door, locking out the rest of the world.

Abby yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm knackered, let's go straight to bed, eh? I could use a good night's sleep," she teased, pulling off her veil and laying it over the settee in the corner of the room. She giggled at Connor's look of shock. He was obviously expecting a much different end to the night. After a few moments he realized she was joking and pounced. He backed her up towards the bed, growling at her. She loved it when he was dominant.

"I'm going to have you every way imaginable tonight," he voiced, low and commanding. Abby felt moisture begin to pool between her legs and her nipples tighten. His face was only inches from hers, the look of unbridled lust and hunger in his darkening eyes told her she was in for a very wild next few hours.

tbc...

**Turns out there'll be a second part for India, into which I'll incorporate what I was going to use for the epilogue. So, there is one more part to come and then it's definitely the end for this story! However, I've been persuaded to write a Fade To Black for India. I think it'll be the most _thorough_ of them all. :)**

**And for a little visual aid, here's Abby and Connor's costumes for the feast (but imagine Abby's lovely blond hair, long and hanging straight). Remove the spaces to go to the links:**

http : /i45 . tinypic . com/2nuhja . jpg

http : /i50 . tinypic . com/fjhv06 . jpg

**Also, I highly highly HIGHLY recommend Iellix's new tale "Three's Company". OMG it's AMAZING! She's in my favourites, check it out!**


	12. Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 6

Chapter 5 Alternate Version Part 6 England

_June 2011_

Captain Becker pulled on his black leather jacket and zipped it up. It wasn't particularly cool outside, but it had been raining for the past week and there was still a chill in the night air. If he hurried he wouldn't be late. He abhorred a lack of punctuality and 10pm was the agreed time. He closed his locker and found his car keys. He nodded a farewell in the direction of the soldiers who had the night shift for this month's rotation. He didn't mind being the one who spent dark dull nights watching the ARC, but fair was fair and each unit got their time in and many of the soldiers under his command had families they liked to go home to. Captain Becker lived alone and had done since leaving home permanently at age twelve to attend the academy before completing his degree and a joining the military. The thought would never go further than his own head, but his existence was a lonely one. He thought back to when he'd last felt like more than a merely a soldier, when he'd last felt like part of a team, a family. It had been two years ago, before the others had disappeared. He admitted it to Sarah, on the day she resigned from the anomaly project, that he missed Connor, Abby and Danny every bit as much as she did. He'd kept his brave facade, but to him they'd been more than just colleagues. For all Connor's irritating habits and lunatic methods and ideas, he was a good man and friend. He missed Abby's sweetness every bit as much as her fierce streak. Danny Quinn had been a stand up fellow and Becker admired him for that.

Nothing had been the same since that fateful day when the trio had followed after Helen Cutter. He liked the new team, but they were as different in their demeanours and methods to Connor, Abby and Danny as night was to day. Becker sighed and got into his vehicle and drove into the city to the pub at which he was meeting Captains Gray and Jackson. The three men had schooled together and now held similar positions in vastly different branches of the military and the government. It was a rare occasion when they were all in London at the same time. They were his friends and he maintained a fondness for them, but it was in a detached sort of way. He'd take a bullet for either one of them, but he'd never tell them what he was feeling. None of them would ever allow any hint of weakness to appear and that meant emotion was equal to a physical deficiency. They sat for the next two hours, chatting amiably, recounting tales of their various missions. Becker often had to bite his tongue and pause to rethink his account of events before the extemporaneously flowed out. He was certain the _dinosaur_ aspect of his current assignment wouldn't go over so well.

It was shortly after midnight when they parted company and Becker remained, nursing the bottom of his pint. His instincts told him that he was being watched and he inconspicuously scanned the room until he found who had been observing him. She was very pretty. She was not statuesque or the sort that belonged on a Paris runway. She was petite, perhaps five foot five, no more than eight or nine stone. She was mixed blood, definitely had some East Indian in her, and judging by her large, bright blue eyes, some Anglo-Saxon too. Her hair was long, down to her waist and black as onyx. She looked to be close to his own age. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled back, letting down the bravado that he perpetually masked himself with. Taking his smile as her cue, she picked up her drink from the bar and made her way over to him.

"May I sit?" she asked. Her accent told him she was likely from India, or at least had spent a great deal of time there. Becker rose and pulled out a chair for her.

"Please," he spoke, before clearing his throat. She took her seat, still smiling him. He almost started to feel self conscious. "You were watching me."

"For the past hour while you were with your friends. You're very handsome."

"Er... um, thank you. You're... well, you're lovely." She put her hand on his arm.

"Thank you. My name's Hilary."

"Hi.. Hilary? Really?"

"Yes? Why don't you like the name? My middle name's Abigail if you prefer."

"I knew an Abigail once."

"They're both family names."

"I like both your names. Mine's Becker, pleased to meet you, Hilary."

"Becker, eh? That's not your first name."

"No, it's not, but I go by Becker."

"Ah, fair enough. My last name's Temple, by the way."

_10th Century India_

It went unspoken between them that this since India was their ultimate goal that they were free to act as they wished, to give in to their love and lust at any given moment. They both knew the likely outcome, but neither had voiced a single concern. The inevitable had happened and there was no turning back time to prevent it. The reality upset her more than she expected it to. She felt genuine fear. It wasn't that she didn't trust in Connor, she just didn't trust herself. She'd never pictured children in her life. Her mother had been so utterly dreadful an example that Abby long believed she'd be unable to prevent some strange inherent nature to emerge. Now she and Connor were safe in a gilded palace and surrounded by loving, generous people. They were in a land where spirituality was vital and giving and went hand in hand with the practicalities of science and medicine. There was no place better to give life to someone new and to raise it with love and all the vast gifts of a more magical places on Earth. She sat alone in the west garden under a tree wrapped in a white cloth and wept. There was only one person in all the world that could assuage her fears and after she'd cried herself out, Abby went in search of him.

Connor had always been his own man and living under the care and generosity of a King while pleasant for the time being, left him with no role and no purpose other than indulging in life's pleasures. Connor was working class, no matter the twists and turns his life had taken. Having nothing to do all day other than eat, sleep and be with Abby was nice as a vacation, but how would it suit him the rest of his life? Could he adapt and just be still? The young questing spirit that had brought him to Professor Cutter one fateful day had rocked his world. He'd learned to accept change and chaos as a matter of life. He'd had to. Perhaps he could learn to be idle? Connor sighed in frustration. Even if he could adapt to life as a courtier, kings and empires faltered and fell easily enough. There was no guarantee that their life here would be stable. Perhaps it would be better to move on again? Find somewhere small and quiet where they could establish themselves in such a way that it could reach down through generations. But what use was a paleontologist and engineer in 10th Century India? How would he provide for himself and Abby? At least here they _were_ safe, and what did he know? They could be perfectly content and safe for the rest of the lives. The weeks they'd spent in the palace were nothing short of pure bliss. He was conflicted. He gave his head a shake and went back to work to gently pry open the anomaly opening device an attempt to figure out a way to recharge it.

He was lost in his work when Abby found him in their room. He didn't even sense her presence until her hand was on the back of his neck. He started and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed for having been startled. He wound his arm around her hip and pulled her close, resting his head against her bare midriff.

"Hello, love," he said, not looking up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stroking her fingers through the thick hair on his head.

"Just trying to suss out how it works, thinking maybe I can find a way to adapt it to the energy sources I can fashion here. I was thinking maybe a solar panel of some sort. I haven't really had until now to give it a proper look. But we're sedentary for while so I thought I'd give it a go. It'll take some time. I have to go carefully. I can't risk damaging it in any way."

"What are the chances of getting it to work?"

"Dunno. I really don't. There's so many variables. I can't rush it... but maybe? I just don't know Abbs. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Yeah, welll... I know you want to get home. I do too. As nice as this place is... it's not home."

"It could be. You know we're welcome here permanently. I don't think Preshti or the other girls would let me go without a good fight." Connor laughed. Abby had made fast friends with many of the women, ranging in age from Preshti at sixteen to some of the elderly women who doted on her like she was their granddaughter. It was never difficult for Abby to make friends and she'd adapted to learning Hindi extremely well in addition to teaching her new friends English. Connor was a bit different. He'd only gotten tight with Indra as well as Preshti's father who shared Connor's interest in astronomy. The pair had a project going building a telescope. In addition, Connor was absorbing their language as an astonishing rate.

"Yeah, I suppose it could. I can think of worse places to spend the rest of our lives. The Cretaceous Era for one." He laughed again and she smiled. He let the device be and hugged around her middle, nestling his face against her bare stomach and breathing in her scent. He didn't know what it was, but for the past couple of weeks she smelled extra delicious. She'd always had him in a constant state of wanting her, but it was different now, heightened.

"Connor, I'm pregnant." She blurted it out, getting the hardest bit over without any preamble. He was so still she thought maybe he hadn't heard her. Her hand went still in his hair before falling away completely. "Can you say something? Anything? Please..." He shook his head and squeezed her tight. "Conn... are you happy? Or... or are you mad?" Finally he looked up at her.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"Are you mad at me?" He unwound his arms and settling his hands on her hips.

"Why on Earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because..." She gestured to her abdomen, settling her hand across it for a brief moment before taking it away. He shook his head vehemently before pressing a hard kiss straight on to her flat stomach.

"Yes, I'm happy. 'Course I am. I was just in shock. I didn't know what to say." Abby nodded then promptly burst into tears again. Connor stood and enfolded her and a tight embrace. "Why you cryin', love?"

"I'm relieved." She sniffled and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Relieved? Did you really think I'd be angry? That I wouldn't want it? Abby this is the most amazing thing that's ever happened in my entire life! I'm ready to be a dad. I'm ready for us to have this baby together."

"I'm not though! In the back of my mind I knew it was going to happen, but I'm scared Connor. I'm not going to be any good to a baby." Her crying started a new and he just kept holding her and comforting her. He knew why she was thinking the way she was. They'd had nothing but time to talk in the Cretaceous Era, alone with only each other as company. He knew about her mother's alcoholism, her drug addiction and all the abuse that had been inflicted on his poor Abby.

"That's nonsense, and I won't hear a word from you saying otherwise."

"But Connor..."

"Abby you will be the most wonderful mother imaginable. I haven't a doubt in my mind. You are so full of love and you are patient, and strong. Look how far we've come, how much we've been through. This is our reward. You want this too, don't you Abby?" She nodded her head and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She did want the baby. The idea had been in her mind ever since their wedding night in Crete. Outside of the life she'd grown up in and in her new one with Connor, she let hope blossom inside her that she could have the happiness she'd told herself would be impossible. If they'd somehow made it back home, the idea of having Connor's baby would've been something she'd have dismissed. There was no place for it in that other lifetime. But here and now, wrapped up in his arms, it seemed so right. She eased her grip on him and pulled back, mustering up a smile for him.

"Sorry, I've gone all soppy. I'm going to go ahead and blame hormones, okay?"

"Fair enough. So just to be certain..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm four weeks late, I've been queasy when I first wake up and it lasts half the morning. And I could pretty much nap any time. I talked with one of the older women, she helped with Preshti's birth and most of the children around here. She had a bit of a feel round my abdomen and seemed to agree."

"That's brilliant! So when do you think it happened?"

"Probably the first night we were here, or at least over those first three days... there was a lot of..."

"Sex. I remember. It was beyond intense. We made up for a whole year in those three days... god, just remembering's makin' me hard again..." Abby giggled, staring at the center of his chest, feeling herself flush with arousal too.

"It's not like we haven't since... I don't think we've missed a night in fact. Not to mention the occasional romp in the afternoon." Any pangs of sadness or worry on her part were quickly fading with his enthusiasm and being replaced with love and lust. His hands caressed the bare skin of her back and ribs.

"Fancy celebrating?" Abby nodded her head.

"Yeah, I do." He scooped her up off her feet and carried her to the bed, laying down with her. He kissed her breathless before slowly undressing her and himself. "Make me promises, Connor."

He kissed her forehead. "I promise to take care of you... and our baby." He kissed her cheek."I promise to help you bring 'em into the world." He kissed her throat. "I promise to never let either of you down." He kissed the spot between her neck and her shoulder. "I promise to be a good, patient and loving father." He kissed her shoulder. "I promise to be the man you deserve." He kissed the the swell of her breast. "I promise to love you, always." And lastly, he kissed her mouth.

_June 2011_

"Temple? Hang on one minute. I don't know what you're playing at..."

"Captain Becker, would you like to take a walk? It's rather noisy in here. I'd like to tell you about my family if you'll permit me." Whatever part of his facade he'd allowed to fade in the presence of this beautiful woman instantly went as hard as steel. He didn't like to be played. He stood and motioned for her to walk ahead of him. He she passed, he shifted the holster hidden under his coat forward just in case he needed to reach for his gun fast. She hooked her large purse over her shoulder and waited until was at her side before she started walking. They were silent for a time, looking like any other attractive young couple out on a date. When they reached the Thames she began to speak.

"On the sixth of June two thousand and nine, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Danny Quinn went through an anomaly after Helen Cutter. No one ever heard from them again, correct?" said Hilary, casting her eyes up to the soldier at her side.

"You seem to know well enough," replied Becker.

"I do. They passed into a bleak future that you yourself have been to. They found Helen Cutter, there was a confrontation and from there she used the device in her possession to open another anomaly, this one to the Cretaceous Era, that's about one hundred and fifty million years ago, give or take. They followed using their own device. Connor Temple was injured during an encounter with a pack of raptors. Abby stayed with him and Danny followed Helen through another anomaly to the Pliocene Era, in Africa, that's far more recent. Helen meant to destroy humanity by destroying its earliest ancestors. Since we're all here, we can assume she failed. Connor and Abby were stranded, their device having lost all power. They survived the better part of three months together in the Cretaceous. There's a much more detailed story there, but I'll skip ahead, shall I?"

"Continue." Becker looked straight ahead, senses alert in case the woman had others with her.

"They passed through a new anomaly that opened on its own. This took them to tenth century France and from there and for the better part of a year they traversed Europe, the Mediterranean, Egypt, Ethiopia, the Arabian Sea and across the ocean to India where they settled and built a life together. They had four children."

"Abby and Connor had children?" Becker slowed his pace, letting the implications of Hilary Temple's tall tale sink in.

"Yes, they did. Nicholas Stephen came first, born during a summer storm that had the whole palace in an uproar."

"Pardon me, _palace_?" Hilary nodded.

"Yes, the palace of Maharaja Krishna Pandit Bhanji. They'd rescued his only daughter Preshti from kidnappers in Ethiopia. They spent the rest of their lives there. Connor had quite an influential position in the palace, as a scientist, mathematician, astronomer, engineer and so on and so forth. He became a sort of steward for the king's lands, working in conjunction with the Bhanji's six sons and the lands they ruled over. When the Maharaja died, Connor was made warden of Preshti until she married, which she did, to a commoner called Indra who had been in the king's service. It was a happy union that produced three daughters. Nicholas married the eldest daughter and I am their direct descendant. Sons were always first born, for a thousand years, until me. I don't think father will ever forgive me for being a girl." She smiled and laughed, but Becker remained stone faced. "At any rate, after Nicholas came Sarah, then Daniel, then lastly, Hilary - who was girl by the way, so I'm sorry your first namesake was like me." Becker cleared his throat and Hilary laughed. "It's perfectly nice name for a man, Hilary, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's Becker, if you please."

"Of course. So Captain Becker, have you any questions?"

"I do. Why didn't you go straight to the ARC with this information? And furthermore, can you validate any of what you've said?"

"Because Connor and Abby left instructions that you and only you were to be given this information. You were the only person they trusted completely. You and Sarah Page. Since Dr. Page has left the project, I've come to you. And yes, I can validate what I've said. Connor spent months try to figure out a way to recharge his anomaly opening device. But the more time that passed, the less time he had to devote to it. Children were being born, the palace gave him more responsibilities. Living a happy life day to day made them forget about what they'd left behind. Eventually he began a diary. He wrote on a sort of paper fashioned similarly to papyrus. His pages were bound in goat's leather and have lasted. Of course over the centuries it's degraded massively, but the originals remain in a legible condition. My grandfather spent most of his life dissecting the manuscript and placing the pages between glass to preserve them. After the first three centuries the family started to recopy the diary in new books. I have several copies of the diary, but only the original is in Connor's handwriting of course. I can give you access and you can have it analyzed. Hold out your hands for me." Becker stopped under a street lamp and held out a single hand. She reached into her purse and pulled out an acrylic cube consisting of two pieces screwed together like one might to protect and old sports card. Inside was an aged patch that he recognized as those stitched on to all ARC gear.

"You can have that analyzed too. You'll find dirt samples from everywhere I mentioned. The carbon dating should put it at almost an millennia old." Becker studied the piece in his hand and remarkably, he was starting to believe her. Secondly, she brought out a jewelry box, opening it before placing it in his other hand that he now offered. He saw before him a striking diamond of a remarkable size. It was square cut and one and a half inches in size. It was set with a golden rim half an inch thick and suspended on a chain. He held it up to the light and through the diamond he saw a dark swirl in the center.

"What his this?"

"It's two diamonds pressed and bound together. They haven't been apart in a thousand years. In between are strands of Connor and Abby's hair. He had it made for her on their tenth wedding anniversary. As much as I'd hate to see them separated, if need be we'll permit you to do so. You can have the DNA tested. And you can compare it to mine also. I am telling you the truth. It you give me time, I can show you so much more. They had such a long beautiful life together." Becker nodded and replaced the necklace in its box.

"You didn't mention what Abby did?"

"She was a mum for starters. She didn't think she'd be a good one, but after her son was born she just fell in love with it. Much like her life here she was involved with the animals. She was the princess' best friend and confidant. She had a very rich life. They both lived until old age. I have one more thing for you, Captain." As she reached into her bag Becker caught a glint of gold hanging under her blouse and resting between her cleavage. Boldly he touched the side of her neck and hooked his finger under the chain that hung there. He brought out the chain and the golden ring that hung from it.

"Connor's ring..."

"It's not the original, well it is... Nicholas wore it his whole life and gave it to his son and down through the generations. It was originally Connor's father's wedding ring. Eventually it wore down and broke, but it was remade several times over the centuries. Sometimes more gold was added when it started to get small. But most of it is original. It's the family's most treasured heirloom."

"You've told a remarkable story."

"It's the truth. Perhaps one more piece of evidence will convince you?" She reached back into her purse and Becker let the chain go. She brought out the anomaly opening device, but she did not pass it to him. "You've seen one before, when Helen Cutter posed as Eve?"

"Yes."

"It's fully functional now. My father and I have spent our lives studying it and using it."

"Using it?"

"I've travelled to the past, never the future though."

"We can rescue them!"

"We can rescue Danny Quinn. Connor and Abby trusted you with this because you were their friend. Would you really go back and take them from the Cretaceous Era and erase their future together? Would you take away the children they had?" Becker went quiet, contemplating. "Would you erase my existence and that of everyone who came before me? Imagine someone stepping into the past and taking away your ancestor? The entire Becker lineage would cease to exist and history would rewrite itself. Could you do that to Connor and Abby?"

"No, no I couldn't."

"Which is precisely why we're standing here. We can get Danny Quinn back, of that I'm certain." She replaced the device into her bag. "The family owns a house in Kent. Connor's diaries are there, if you'd like to see them."

"I need to speak with my superiors, James Lester and Philip Burton."

"Or, you could come with me and we could go to the Pliocene tomorrow and return with Danny Quinn."

"Miss Temple..."

"Hilary."

"Fine, Hilary. We cannot simply run off together..."

"Run off together? That sounds promising. I wasn't playing you back there in the pub, you are very handsome and I am very single."

"That's hardly appropriate."

"You've never thrown caution to the wind and gone off on an adventure for a day in your life, have you?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Connor and Abby crossed half the globe together on foot. Can you even imagine it?" He took in a deep breath. She _was _right. He thought of his friends and their life together their descendant had described. They'd had four children and lived together until they died of old age. What better life could they have hoped for? Meanwhile, Danny Quinn was stranded and alone in an unforgiving wilderness. He handed her back the patch and the necklace and offered her his arm. Hilary Temple _was_ lovely and now that he gave her a closer look, maybe he could see a little of Connor and Abby in her. When she smiled and accepted his arm, there was a dimple in her left cheek and it made him smile in return.

"Tell me, what's to be expected in the Pliocene?"

The End

**Well, that's all folks! A huge thank you must go to Iellix, for the plot bunny that inspired it all! I hope you've enjoyed this story. There is still one more Fade To Black to come, but this tale of adventure has come to an end. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, it was much appreciated.**


End file.
